


Get In Loser, This'll Be a Ride

by Lady_Lizz



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: (but it's less cardfight-y and more mind manipulation-y), Crack Treated Seriously, Mean girls Au, Multi, Psyqualia, feat. the Cardfight Club instead of mathletes and Ren(gina George), i don't think anyone's super ooc actually, okay hear me out:, they're all just a little more out there (especially Ren he's very flamboyant), well. mostly seriously.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizz/pseuds/Lady_Lizz
Summary: Sendou Aichi has lived in the United States his whole life, and he's been home schooled since third grade. When his family moves to Japan and he starts attending a real high school, he finds himself mingling with two sides of the popularity hierarchy; the lower-tier nerds in the school's resident Cardfight Club, and the three most well-known and well-feared students: the Plastics.---(I rewrote the plot of Mean Girls with CFV characters!)
Relationships: Ishida Naoki & Komoi Shingo & Sendou Aichi & Tatsunagi Kourin & Tokura Misaki, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Suzugamori Ren, Suzugamori Ren & Narumi Asaka & Tatsunagi Suiko
Comments: 58
Kudos: 17





	1. Where Do You Belong?

**Author's Note:**

> This seems really weird I know but I also think it fits really well

“I’m off, Mom!”

“Wait, wait! What are you forgetting?”

“Nothing.” Aichi said with a smile, turning around to face his mother. 

Ms. Sendou took one good look at her son— school uniform, bright grin, shining eyes— and began tearing up. 

“Oh— Um, Mom, are you alright? Did I do something?”

“I don’t get a sappy send-off... So much for the younger sibling being the favorite.” Emi mumbled, pushing past him out the door. “Hurry up, Aichi, or you’ll be late!” 

“Right! Okay, er, bye Mom!”

“Have a wonderful day, you two. I love you!”

“Love you too!” The siblings shouted in unison as they hurried down the front walk. 

“They grow up so fast…” Ms. Sendou said, watching as her children strode down the sidewalk. Emi was skipping, rambling excitedly about the adventures they’d have at their new school. Aichi nodded along, not as enthusiastic, probably very nervous, but continuing forward anyway.

“Good luck, kids.”

———

“Ooooh, might not want to sit there. That’s Adalaide’s boyfriend’s spot. You don’t want to see her get riled up, it’s ugly.”

Aichi glanced up from the desk in front of him to see a blond boy seated two rows away, watching him and cheekily grinning. In front of him sat a lavender-haired girl, also staring, but looking much less happy about it. 

Aichi moved to the next desk over, raising his eyebrows in a silent question.

“Not there, either.” The blond warned. “He farts a lot.” 

Aichi moved once more, now at the desk beside the unimpressed lavender-head.

Blond smiled wider. “Bingo.” 

———

From that class onward, the hardest part of the day was finding a seat that wasn’t already taken, reserved, or covered in some mysterious gooey substance. That, and having to stand up and introduce himself in front of every class. 

“I’m Sendou Aichi. I recently moved here from the United States.” He’d say, voice shaking just as much as the rest of his body, then he’d bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

The next rough patch was lunch. School cafeterias are scary for anxious introverts who haven’t been to a real school in seven years. 

Aichi got a hold of his food, took one look at the many different tables scattered around the large open room, then panicked a bit, gave up, and ate his lunch in a bathroom stall.

“Where is he going?” Miwa whispered, not-so-subtly turned around in his chair so he could trace the new transfer student. “Man, I was going to introduce myself and everything.” 

“Maybe he already has plans.” Misaki suggested.

“Maybe.” Miwa said. “But somehow I really doubt that.” 

——— 

“How was your first day of school?” Their mom asked over dinner that night.

“Amazing!” Emi jumped up from the table. “I met tons of new people! They were all super curious about life in America, too. There’s this girl, Mai, and she’s so nice! And then there’s Rekka, who isn’t as polite, but she’s bright, and apparently she’s in an idol group with her sisters.”

Ms. Sendou smiled. “Lovely. You’ll have to invite them over once we get settled in here. How about you, Aichi?’

“It was great.” Aichi muttered into his meal. 

“Meet anyone new?” 

“It’s the first day of school, Mom, it’ll take him at least a week to gather the courage to introduce himself to someone.” 

“Emi—”

“No, she’s right.” Aichi said. He forced a smile as well. “I haven’t made any new friends yet, but I’ll try really hard in the next few days. I’m sure I’ll meet some great people.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Ms. Sendou encouraged him. “Either way, just know that I am so proud of the both of you for handling this so well.” 

“We know, Mom.” The siblings said in unison.

“Good.” 

——— 

“Don’t even try it.” Miwa said, slinging his arm around the new kid’s shoulders right after the latter had stepped out of the lunch line. “You aren’t escaping me two days in a row.” 

The boy quickly turned to him with eyes like a frightened deer. He jumped away, stuttering out apology after apology. 

Miwa held up his arms in surrender. “Whoah, hey! I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you or anything. I was just wondering if you’d want to sit with me and my friends at lunch today. I noticed you hurrying off yesterday, so...”

The boy— he was awfully small, Miwa observed. Scrawny. Looked like a total nerd (Miwa had a knack for gathering those)— blinked multiple times, like he was processing the offer. 

_Friends,_ Aichi thought briefly. _Emi said it would take a week. Two days would set a new record._

“Y-Yeah! I mean, I-I’d love to sit with you.” 

“Sweet.” Miwa spun around on his heel, vaguely gesturing deeper into the sea of eating students. “Right this way.” 

——— 

“You found him.” Misaki noted as the two of them arrived at the lunch table. The one in the furthest corner of the lunchroom, furthest away from any figure of authority (they really had to scramble yesterday to claim it before anyone else).

“Tokura Misaki.” She introduced herself with a nod. “I’m the babysitter of the group.”

“Hey, _I’m_ the babysitter.” Miwa argued, sitting down next to her. _“You’re_ the mom friend.”

“I’m Sendou Aichi.” Aichi started his usual formal introduction, but was cut off by Misaki holding up her hand.

“We know. You’re the talk of the town.”

“Miwa Taishi. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Miwa said, then pointed to the other end of the table, where two other guys sat. “The scary-looking one is Ishida Naoki, and the geek is Komoi Shingo.” 

“I’m not scary-looking!” Naoki exclaimed. “Misaki’s the one who’s a gang boss!”

Shingo shrugged. “I am fairly geeky.”

“Oh!” Aichi sat down beside Miwa and grasped at the opportunity to start a conversation with his own volition. “Are those Vanguard cards?”

Everyone at the table grew silent and stared at him. 

“Do you play?” Naoki asked, sliding his deck across the table.

“I do!” Aichi picked it up, carefully shuffling through the units. “Ooh, a Narukami deck. I fluctuate between Royal and Gold Paladins, myself—”

“You have to join the team!” Shingo yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

“We’re in desperate need of a fifth member!” Naoki joined in.

“E-eh?” 

“Guys.” Miwa said flatly. “He just got here. I really don’t think it’d be a good idea for him to join one of the lamest clubs the school has to offer.” 

“Lame?!” Naoki and Shingo shouted. 

“It’s social suicide.” Miwa condemned. 

“Kourin’s in the club!”

“And Kourin _never sits with us._ I don’t think anyone else in the school knows she participates in tournaments.” 

“You sit with us.” Misaki commented.

“Yeah, well, I haven’t found Kai’s new hiding spot yet. I’ll be out of your hair by next week.” 

“You aren’t in the club, Miwa?” Aichi asked.

“Nope. I do play sometimes, but I mostly just help Kai train for shop tournaments.” 

“Kai?” Aichi continued to question. “Is he on the team?” 

The entire table grumbled their own variations of “No.”

“He’s the best fighter around.” Shingo sighed.

“But he’s a lone wolf.” Miwa shrugged. “Can’t be tied down by teammates.” 

“I wouldn’t call him the _best_...” Misaki muttered. 

Naoki and Shingo glanced at her doubtfully. 

Miwa gasped. “You can’t be referring to that rumor, can you? That rumor that _he_ actually plays? You don’t believe that.” 

“I believe it.” Misaki confirmed. “I bet he’s a total loser, but he’s keeping it in the closet.” 

“Suzugamori Ren is not closeted about _anything.”_

The cafeteria fell silent.

“...shit. I spoke his name.” 

———


	2. Meet The Plastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi's first introduction to the Plastics, and to a certain someone he meets in Calculus class.

Apparently, the words _Suzugamori Ren_ in the school cafeteria were equivalent to _Voldemort_ in the universe of Harry Potter. It was as if Miwa had started chanting some demonic summoning ritual.

Ironically, he did seem to summon someone.

Three people entered the cafeteria, all fashionably dressed, all carrying cute little lunch bags at their sides. Everyone in the vicinity of their presence stopped to watch.

“Those,” Misaki whispered. “Are the Plastics.” 

“The Plastics?”

“The S-Tier celebrities of the school.” Miwa explained. “They’re teen royalty.

“The one with short, teal hair with the swirl on the side. Looks like the type to own a crystal ball and read tarot cards?” He nodded toward one of the three. “She’s Tatsunagi Suiko. Part of the pop idol group Ultra-Rare with her two sisters, Rekka and Kourin. Seems way older than she actually is.”

Rekka and Kourin. Both names rang a bell in Aichi’s mind. 

“The other girl. Dark blue hair. Kind of like yours, actually—”

“That’s Narumi Asaka.” Misaki cut in. “She’s stuck up, rude, constantly following Ren around like a hungry puppy and doing whatever he wants. She mostly collects gossip so he can use it to ruin people’s lives.”

“That’s why her hair’s all puffed up.” Miwa winked. “It’s full of everyone’s secrets.”

“And then there’s the man himself, Suzugamori Ren. How can I describe Suzugamori Ren…” 

“Rich and popular.” Miwa offered. “Guys and girls alike bow down to him. Guys and girls alike are jealous of his… his _everything._ His _life._ God, even most teachers envy him.” 

“In short, the Plastics rule the school.” Misaki summed up.

Miwa sighed. “The Plastics rule over _us.”_

“Um,” Naoki cautiously pointed. “Are they coming over here?” 

“Hello there, Cardfight Club~!” Suzugamori Ren sang, giving an animated wave as he neared their table. “And Biwa.” 

“Miwa.” Miwa corrected.

“And _you.”_ Ren said, leaning down into Aichi’s personal space bubble. His red eyes shined with… Aichi couldn’t exactly place an emotion in them. Ren’s eyes just _glowed._ “The Transfer Student.” 

“S-Sendou Aichi.” Aichi supplied. 

“Sendou Aichi the Transfer Student!” Ren pulled back, only a bit, still way too close for comfort, and studied him. “You’re kinda pretty, you know.” 

“Oh, I, uh, thank you?”

“You agree, then?” He leaned back in, enough so that their foreheads were almost touching. “You think you’re pretty?” 

“Um!” Aichi squeaked, bright red with embarrassment. “N-No?” 

“Aw, now that won’t do at all.” Ren finally backed away and straightened up, giving Aichi the space to breathe. “We’ll have to work on that self-confidence.” 

Miwa shot a Look toward Misaki. She rolled her eyes. 

Ren put his hands on his hips, glancing behind him to Asaka and Suiko. The girls nodded. He nodded back. Some sort of popular person morse code.

“O-kay! We’ve reached a decision.” He dramatically pointed toward Aichi. “You! Come sit with us tomorrow!” 

“What?” Aichi asked.

_“What?!”_ The rest of the table echoed. 

“Eat lunch at _our_ table tomorrow.” Asaka stated simply. “You should know that we don’t do this often. It’s a great honor to be acknowledged by Ren, not to mention sit beside him for an entire period.” 

“I, well, appreciate the offer, but—” 

“There’s no need to thank us. We’re simply doing you a favor.” Suiko chimed. “You’re going to need some friends who know how things work around here if you’re expected to fit in.” 

“Mhm, mhm! We shall see you tomorrow, Sendou Aichi the Transfer Student!”

Ren turned and strode back over to the front of the room, his entourage following. Asaka stopped midway to say,

“And just a reminder— we wear pink on Wednesdays.”

The whole cafeteria stared at them for a solid minute, even after the Plastics had returned to their own territory. 

“I… don’t think I own anything pink.” Aichi mumbled.

Miwa threw his arms in the air. _“That’s_ your greatest concern?!”

———

Aichi had totally calmed down by eighth period, just in time for Calculus. There wasn’t much in the world that could knock him so much off his game that he couldn’t handle even math class.

“You're taking AP Calculus?” Miwa had asked when Aichi showed him his schedule earlier. “Uh, why? Live your young life while you can, man.”

“I like math. I’m good at it.” Aichi explained with a small shrug. “Plus, it’s the same in every country.” 

“It’s because you play Vanguard too much, isn’t it. Sheesh, you are _just_ like Kai. Though, _you’re_ good at lots of subjects. Math’s the only one Kai’s remotely decent at.” He winked. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Aichi wondered if he would get to meet this Kai person he’d been hearing about as he entered the classroom and sat down. There were a couple of open seats this time around. Probably because not many other students would purposefully attempt to get to math class early. 

By the time their instructor entered and began roll call, there was still one empty chair in front of Aichi’s. 

“Kai Toshiki.” The teacher called out. Aichi perked up and looked around the room. After a beat of silence, everyone else did too. Their teacher sighed, repeating, “...Kai—” 

“Present.” A person called from the doorway, casually striding over and claiming the last open spot. He was tall, Aichi immediately noticed. Tall enough that Aichi would need to lean a little if he wanted a clear view of the blackboard. That was fine. It wasn’t as if he had the courage to ask if they could trade places.

“Fashionably late, Mr. Kai. Moving on...” 

The class went smoothly after that, until halfway through the lesson, when the tip of Kai’s pencil broke off.

He huffed, set it down on his desk, and turned around in his chair. Suddenly, sharp jade green eyes cut into Aichi’s.

“Do you have a pencil I could borrow?” He whispered. Kai’s hair was brown and just as pointed as his stare. He had a chiseled nose and jawline. His mouth formed a small frown that looked pretty permanent, and his lips— 

Aichi turned his attention back to Kai’s eyes. _Hot,_ screamed his brain.

Aichi wordlessly held out the pencil he was using, then quickly leaned down to hide his blush and grab another from his bag. Kai gave a barely audible “Thanks,” and spun back around.

Maybe there were a few things that could mess with Aichi during math class.

———


	3. Welcome to Card Capital

“Aichi! Hey, hey!”

Miwa hurried down the sidewalk to catch up. He held up his arm as if he was going to pull Aichi into a side-hug again, but seemed to rethink it once he remembered how badly Aichi had flinched away last time. He awkwardly stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You’re heading to the junior high building too?”

“Yup! I’m meeting up with my little sister. Do you have a sibling too, Miwa?”

“Ah, yeah, but not one that goes here. I’m on Kamui pickup duty today.”

“Kamui pickup..?”

Miwa nodded. “Kamui’s an eighth grader; technically too young to officially be a part of the Cardfight Club, but he still plays with them a lot. Kid’s got skills that could rival even some of the best fighters in our area.”

“If he’s with the club, why are you the one picking him up? Shouldn’t one of the others—”

“Our official clubroom is pretty small,” Aichi jumped at Misaki’s sudden entrance into the conversation. He didn’t notice her walking beside them. “—so we mostly hang out at the card shop my uncle owns. Miwa does too. I don’t know why he won’t just join.”

“Get off my case.”

“Want to come to our meeting today, Aichi?” She asked.

“Me? Well I’d have to check with—”

“Aichi! There you are!” Emi stomped over to them, her hands on her hips. “Honestly, you slowpoke, I thought you’d forgotten about me!”

“Oh! Aha, sorry…” 

Her stance and expression became much more friendly when she realized he had company. “Are these your friends?” She asked hopefully.

“Um, yeah! Meet Miwa and Misaki, they’re—”

A boy came sprinting down the sidewalk from the same direction as Emi. He didn’t slow down in time to stop near them, so he ended up slamming into Miwa’s stomach head-first.

_“Ow!_ What the hell, Kamui?!”

“Sorry!” The boy shouted, bowing half-heartedly, before spinning around to face Aichi. “You’re Sendou Aichi? Miss Emi’s big brother?” A much more enthusiastic bow. “I’m Katsuragi Kamui! It’s amazing to meet you!”

“Uh,” Aichi blinked. “G-Good to meet you too.” 

Kamui straightened back up with a huge grin. “I’m Emi’s classmate! Or, grademate! We’re in different classes. I-I’ve only known her for a bit, but she’s one of the nicest girls I’ve ever met. You must be such a wonderful big brother, if she learned all that from you!”

“I, um,” Aichi was very confused. “Thank you, I think.” 

“Kamui.” Miwa patted him on the shoulder. “Breathe, pal.”

“Right!” Kamui exclaimed. “That’s… really all I wanted to say. Thanks, big brother Aichi!” He added another bow for emphasis.

“You’re… welcome.” Aichi said, not very sure why he was being thanked. “Wait, ‘big brother’?”

“We’re headed to Card Capital, right?” Kamui asked the two club members, abruptly shifting the conversation topic. “Where are Naoki and Shingo?”

“Buying snacks.”

He gasped. “Then what are we waiting for? Come on!”

Kamui hurried off, dragging Miwa along by the wrist. Misaki watched them for a few paces, then asked Aichi, “So are you coming?”

“I can walk home by myself.” Emi offered. “Go make some friends.”

Aichi grinned, determinedly said, “Sure thing!” and joined Misaki in the quest to Card Capital.

——— 

When they entered the shop, everyone sort of split into their own activities. Shingo and Naoki were already battling by the time they arrived, Kamui nabbed a bag of Animal Crackers from one of the tables and called dibs on fighting the winner. Miwa went over to peruse the vending machine as Misaki tossed on an apron and crouched behind the counter.

“Aichi, you said Golds or Royals, right?” She called, placing a box of card packs on the counter.

He made his way over to her. “Yes, though, I don’t really need any new packs… I rebuilt my deck when we first moved here a few weeks ago and I had to switch over from the English edition.” 

Misaki smiled coyly as he read the label on the box she showed him. “Wait, I… thought those weren’t on sale until next month?”

“There are perks of pre-ordering stock. _And_ of having a friend who works at a card shop. Just make sure not to use them in official tournaments yet.” She removed three packs and slid them toward Aichi. “Consider it a welcome gift. And a bribe to join our club.”

“Any new Kagero cards?” Miwa asked, squatting to receive his drink from the machine.

“It’s a Paladins Clan Booster.”

He shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” 

Aichi ended up pulling a few rare Shadow Paladin cards, earning noises of pity from the others in the shop.

“I don’t even think I know anyone you could trade those with…” Miwa said, racking his brain.

“I’m sure we know _someone_ who uses—”

“Misaki, for the last time, Suzugamori Ren does _not_ play—”

The doors to the shop slid open. Everyone froze.

“What?” The girl in the doorway asked accusingly. Long blonde hair, their school uniform, a big purse slung over one shoulder, and a cell phone with a few large keychains hanging from it. She had a demanding aura surrounding her, as if she was a strict hall monitor or a teacher’s assistant. “Listen, I know I don’t always show up to meetings, but it isn’t _that_ rare for me to attend.” 

A few relieved sighs rang around the room as the girl strode over to a table and flopped down into one of the folding chairs, leaning back with an exhausted huff.

“That,” said Miwa. He tossed one of the two canned coffees he bought over to the girl, who caught it without even looking. “...is Tatsunagi Kourin. An A-Tier school celebrity because she’s an idol, and Suiko’s sister. Little Miss Perfectionist. Huge suckup to the teachers. Is she or isn’t she a member of the student council? Nobody knows.” 

Kourin gave him a death glare and downed the coffee in one go.

“See? She won’t confirm or deny it. It’s so shady.” 

“I just do them favors every now and then,” Kourin grumbled. “Sheesh, if being a ‘suckup’ gets teachers to accept my assignments a week late, then call me whatever you want.” 

“Favors? Still sounds shady to me. Blink twice if you need to be rescued.”

“You’re the transfer kid, right? Aichi.” She nodded to him. Without blinking. “I saw the show at lunch today.”

“Oh! Y-Yes… It’s lovely to meet you, Ms. Kourin.” Aichi said politely, dipping his head. He was still a bit intimidated. Miwa snorted.

“Don’t be so formal. You sound like my agent, adding the ‘Ms.’” Kourin shuddered. She stood up, grabbing something out of her purse and tossing her empty can in the trash. Then she stepped over to Aichi, holding a deck case out in front of her. “Why don’t we have a cardfight? Consider it your official initiation.”

Aichi brightened at the offer. “Totally!”

Not a minute later the two were set up on one of the standing fight tables, flipping over their starting Vanguards. This would be Aichi’s first cardfight since he arrived in Japan, and he was more than ready to finally get back to his favorite hobby. 

“Royal Paladins.” Kourin noted. “We use the same clan.” 

“Seems we do.” Aichi said with a smile. “Would you like the first turn, or should I take it?” 

One turn in, Kamui and Naoki finished their battle the next table over. They joined Shingo in standing on the sidelines and watching. Miwa and Misaki came over soon as well.

“Stand up, my avatar!” Aichi shouted during his second turn of the game. “I ride, Blaster Blade!”

“Avatar, eh?” Miwa pointed out with a smirk. “This guy’s got flair.” 

Misaki told him to pipe down. 

Aichi ended up winning the match by a landslide. The whole room stood shocked as Kourin placed the sixth card in her damage zone.

“Kourin’s our strongest fighter…” Shingo muttered. 

“...And Aichi swept the floor with her, no sweat.” Naoki finished for him.

“He didn’t stutter once through that whole game.” Miwa noted in awe. 

“That was a great match.” Kourin smiled, putting down the remaining card in her hand and offering a handshake. Aichi accepted it with pride. “You’re going to be a huge asset during tournaments.” 

“I’m happy I can be of help.” 

“That means you’re no doubt joining, then? Like, really?” Naoki asked.

“I don’t know how I could decline after today. If you’ll have me, I’d love to be in the Cardfight Club.” 

A series of cheers rang through the shop. It made Aichi giddy, how people could want to spend time with him, want him in their club so much that they’d _cheer_ when he accepted. 

He had real friends for the first time in seven years, and he didn’t know how he’d managed to live without experiencing these feelings of _joy_ and _acceptance_ and _warmth_ for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the terrible habit of writing Kamui like a hyperactive toddler, sincerest apologies to anyone who sees him differently <3


	4. A Trip to the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi spends a day being dragged around by popular kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no clue what anyone else thinks of this, but I am having immense amounts of fun writing it :D

The next day, by the time the lunch bell finally rang and Aichi’s last class of the morning was over with, he was already exhausted. He’d stayed at Card Capital with the club for another hour or so after his match with Kourin, and he’d arrived back home just in time for dinner. His mother and sister grilled him for information on where he was, who he was with. Aichi told them everything, of course, and it made him happy just recounting the events of the day. By the time he’d finished his stories, did his homework, and played around with his decks and the new cards Misaki had given him, it was already past his self-assigned bedtime. 

Case in point, he was tired. Aichi stood and exited the classroom, excited for a nice, calm lunch period with the— 

“Aichi!” Ren greeted, standing right outside the door. Asaka and Suiko were behind him, Asaka carrying his lunchbox. 

...with the Plastics. Right. 

As the group led him to the cafeteria, Aichi couldn’t help but notice how seriously the three of them took the pink thing. He’d already noticed how not many students closely followed the dress code; even Miwa always wore a hoodie under his uniform blazer, and Misaki’s skirt was definitely much longer than what any of the other girls wore. Aichi had come to the conclusion that the teachers didn’t mind if you didn’t follow the handbook to the letter, which was a good thing, wasn’t it? But the Plastics… didn’t even seem to have read the student handbook.

Asaka was _almost_ in uniform, with a blazer and skirt, but both were colored a bright magenta instead of their normal school colors. Suiko wore a lovely pastel sweater with sleeves that flared out at her wrists, knee-high boots, and another matching skirt, which definitely did not reach all the way to her fingertips. The two looked as if they were having a contest for who could show off the most thigh, and Aichi wouldn’t exactly put that idea past them.

_Ren,_ though. Ren’s outfit was simple, just a rose-colored button down paired with white pants. His long red hair was tied in a high ponytail, and he wore cute matching boots that probably weren’t bought from the men’s department. But the flair came from the fact that the top two buttons were undone, making the black choker around his neck stand out and showing off just a _tiny_ bit of his chest. Scandalous. Aichi was honestly just relieved he wasn’t also wearing a skirt. 

Aichi, on the other hand, felt criminally underdressed. He had met with Miwa earlier that morning, who snatched one of his previously mentioned hoodies from his locker (hot pink, of course) and told Aichi to put it on. The Plastics didn’t seem to care, as long as he was wearing the color. It was like in tag, when your foot was _just barely_ touching whatever point was being counted as ‘base,’ but that touch still kept you safe from being targeted. 

“So,” Asaka began, as soon as the four of them sat around the lunch table. Ren beside Aichi, Asaka and Suiko opposite them, respectively. “We do have some ground rules.” 

“Like the pink thing?” Aichi asked.

“...Like the pink thing.” Asaka confirmed. She leaned forward in her chair and folded her hands. “You can’t wear a tank top two days in a row, though, I doubt that’ll be a problem for someone like you. You can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week, though, again, not much of an issue…” 

Ren swished his head from side to side, causing his own ponytail to flip around. “I chose today.” He pointed out proudly. 

“We only wear jeans or sweatpants on Fridays.” She continued. “And if you were to break any of these rules. Well. You couldn’t sit with us. For example, if Suiko were wearing jeans today, she’d have to be over there, sitting with her sister.” 

Asaka nodded to the next table over, where sat Kourin talking with some other girls. Suiko shot her a glare. “Kourin makes amazing company, you know.” 

“That’s besides the point.” Asaka remarked with a cruel smile. “Lastly, we always vote before asking someone else to sit with us. You have to be considerate of the other members of the group, right?”

“Of course.” Aichi said.

“It’s the same with guys— or, well, _partners.”_ Suiko added. “You may _think_ you really like someone, but then.” Both girls glanced at Ren. “You could always be wrong.”

Aichi, not understanding whatever _that_ meant, nodded. “...Right.” 

“Right indeed!” Ren said distractedly, staring at a pretzel stick he was twirling through his fingers. It snapped in half, and he pouted, before immediately bouncing back again and grinning toward Aichi. “So, are you free after school today?” 

———

“You’re kidding!” Miwa said, jogging down the front steps of the school. “We’re headed the same way two days in a row?”

“I’m just going to the parking lot…” Aichi waited for him to catch up.

“Eh, same general direction. You don’t have a car, do you?” 

He shook his head. “I’m going somewhere with the Plastics.” 

“Whoah,” Miwa paused. “They were totally serious, huh? Can’t tell if you're lucky or cursed.” 

Aichi sighed. “I can’t either.” 

An expensive-looking convertible skidded to a halt a foot away from where they were standing.

“Get in, loser.” Ren flipped his sunglasses up to his forehead, his eyes holding a devilish glint. He was sprawled across the backseat, but scooted back a little bit to make room for Aichi. “We’re going shopping!” 

“Wow.” Miwa breathed. 

“Um,” Aichi stammered. “S-See you later, then?” 

He saluted and backed away. “Yeah. Seeya.” 

Suiko honked the horn twice. Aichi hurriedly climbed in.

———

“Look at this one!” Suiko pointed to a nearby display window. “The vest is… average. But that fluffy little skirt is pretty cute.”

“Oh my goodness.” Ren smushed his face against the glass. “It _is.”_

Asaka puffed out her chest. “I bet it would fit _you_ much better than a simple plastic mannequin, Ren.” 

He spun around, placing one hand over his heart and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear with the other. “Do you think so? It has been such a long while. Maybe I’ll try it on, just for you.” 

Suiko deflated. 

“Do you… wear… skirts, Ren?” Aichi asked cautiously. 

He laughed in response, as if that question had an obvious answer, then abruptly switched to a serious expression and winked. “Only on special occasions. Why? Are you curious?”

“Not really—”

Ren gasped and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. “Wait. Aichi. Have you ever considered...”

“N-No—”

“Think about it!” He hopped over and placed one arm around Aichi’s shoulders, sweeping the other around in an, _‘I can show you the world,’_ motion. “You’re already downright adorable. If you added an outfit like that—” A gesture to the mannequin. “—minus the vest, of course— you’d take the world by storm!” 

“That’s exaggerating a bit.”

“What do you think, girls?” Ren asked, turning them both around to face the others.

Suiko and Asaka were both glaring at Aichi the same way they usually glared at each other. The latter cleared her throat and plastered on a smile. “If you think it would look good, Ren, then I’m sure it would as well.” 

And then Aichi was peer-pressured into trying on a skirt. Just another objective to cross off on his _Things To Do When Popular_ bucket list.

He was still blushing ten minutes after they’d left the store, while Asaka was ordering him a smoothie. He’d asked her to surprise him with the flavor, so she got him blueberry. 

“I’ve never tried blueberry.” Ren said, “Could I try yours? It looks amazing!” and Aichi swore he was purposefully trying to get Asaka and Suiko to murder him in cold blood. 

The four of them walked around for a while longer, stopped in about five more clothing stores without actually buying anything. Eventually they walked past a restroom, which the girls entered, and which Ren entered as well, saying he’d help them touch up their makeup. 

Aichi took a deep breath in and out, and told them he’d meet up with them near the mall’s center attraction: the fountain.

He took a seat on the marble rim, pulled out his phone and shot a text to Emi asking what she was up to. He received a reply almost immediately; a picture of his mom on the couch clutching a pillow to her chest. _‘binge session with mom, how bout u’_

_‘I’m at the mall,’_ He sent back. After a moment’s hesitation, he added. _‘Shopping with friends.’_

_‘woooooow’_ Emi replied. He smiled, turning off his phone and— 

“Hey.” An unknown voice spoke above him. “You’re in our way.” 

Aichi glanced up, greeted with the sight of two tough-looking guys, taller than him, like many people were, and intimidating. There were two girls beside them as well, both wearing an unnecessary amount of lipstick and chewing bubble gum. The group looked awfully stereotypical gangster-wannabe, but who was Aichi to judge? 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Aichi stood up as calmly as possible. “I didn’t mean to—” 

“Hey!” The guy frowned, looking toward the girls for a moment, before taking a step closer and standing on his toes. “I said move, twerp.” 

“O-Okay,” Aichi tried to move away, but he ended up bumping into the second man by accident. “Um—”

The next second was a blur. 

Aichi was shoved rather forcefully in the direction of the fountain. He processed the feeling of falling off his feet, and closed his eyes to prepare for hitting water. Instead, he found himself falling into something solid. He felt what he assumed was someone’s arm wrap protectively around his middle, and a hand pressed onto his shoulder to steady him.

He blinked his eyes open just in time to hear, “Leave him alone, assholes.” and see the two guys back away angrily. Aichi’s mind vaguely registered the voice, and his head whipped up to see who was behind him. 

“What— K-Kai?!”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yes it is I, Kai 'Constantly Catching My Bf(s) When They Faint/Trip/Collapse/Fall For Any Other Reason' Toshiki. definitely not pleased to be here."


	5. Ren's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi learns a more about his new so-called friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is a point to all this

Kai let out a long sigh before releasing Aichi, who whirled around and immediately began stammering. “What— How— Where— I—”

After a moment he settled with stuffing his beet-red face into his hands, and stayed like that for a good sixty seconds.

“...Hey.” Kai said, making Aichi peek at him through his fingers. He was holding something out to him. “You dropped your wallet during the whole… that.” 

Aichi removed his hands and accepted the item. His two favorite cards had fallen out as well, and were placed on top in a small pile: his library card and— 

“Blaster Blade…” Kai noted. “It’s a good unit.” 

Aichi’s eyes widened. “You—”

“Bravo, bravo!” Another voice called out from behind them, followed by a series of slow claps. “Quite the show, Kai. You scared those mean people off just like the rats they are!”

“...Ren.” Kai muttered resentfully. 

“Kai.” Ren spoke with the same tone, but added a venomous smile to the gesture. “It’s been a while.” 

“Yeah.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking. “...I was just leaving.” 

“Pity. I was hoping we could catch up a bit. Ah, well.” Ren’s eyes narrowed. “There’s always next time, right?” 

Kai didn’t answer, just stalked back off into the crowd of passersby.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ren let out a puff of air and turned back toward Aichi. “Sorry about that. The second we leave, something happens. You’re alright, aren’t you?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Aichi mumbled. “What was that with…?” 

Suiko and Asaka emerged from behind a nearby pillar and hurried over to join them. Ren shook his head, his ponytail swishing in time with the motion. “I’m going to go grab something to eat.” He said. “You guys just hang back here.” 

Suiko waited until Ren was far out of earshot to start a conversation. “That _was_ Kai Toshiki, right?” She waved toward Aichi. “You two seemed awfully close. Something going on there?” 

“Ah, we aren’t close at all, actually. I lent him a pencil in Calculus yesterday.” 

“So that’s why. I bet that was his way of repaying you.” Asaka nodded. Her gaze became solemn as she looked to Aichi as well. “You don’t, you know, _like_ him, do you?” 

“Oh.” He thought for a second. “I-I don’t really know him well enough yet to—”

The girls cut him off with a series of _Nonono's._

“You can’t!” Asaka stage whispered. _“Kai_ is Ren’s ex—” She paused, glanced to Suiko for assistance. “Ex? Boyfriend?”

“Don’t ask me. You’re the one who’s supposed to know everything about Ren.” Suiko followed suit and lowered her voice. “I think they dated, or _something,_ for a while two years ago. Then, something happened right before summer break of that year, and… Nobody really knows.”

“I know they aren’t officially together anymore, though there were lots of rumors last year.” Asaka sighed. “I hate that I don’t know the details. They may or may not still make out in secret.”

“I doubt that. There’s too much tension there.” Suiko shook her head. “Anywho. Long story short, Kai’s technically an ex-boyfriend. And ex-boyfriends are simply off-limits to friends. It’s just common courtesy.”

“O-Oh.” 

“Don’t worry though, we won’t tell Ren you have a thing for him.” Asaka straightened her posture and smiled. “Your secret is _totally_ safe with us.” 

Aichi didn’t know whether to thank, question, or correct them, so he stuck with staying silent.

Ren rejoined them soon after, carrying three corn dogs, one for each of them, except Suiko, who was vegetarian, and was given three celery sticks in a plastic drink cup from Ren’s under-the-table celery stick dealer located somewhere in the mall food court. 

———

After finishing up at the mall, the group decided to head to Ren’s house. Suiko drove them through the winding streets of a well-off neighborhood with the radio on full blast, then down a desolate road which Aichi soon realized was just a really long driveway. They reached the end and pulled around the cul-de-sac, where Suiko stopped the car and the loud music came to an abrupt halt. 

“Here we are!” Ren chirped as he slid out of the backseat. Aichi followed, awed by the mansion towering before them. “Home sweet home.” 

“Your family must be really wealthy to own a place like this.” Aichi said, casting him a sideways glance. 

For a fraction of a second, a frown spread across Ren’s features. He quickly replaced it with another exaggerated smile as he headed for the front door. “Yup. My family is pretty great.”

Suiko, twirling her keys around her finger, bent down beside Aichi to whisper, “He ran away from home when he was little, and I don’t think he’s seen his real parents in years. _Family_ refers to the family he’s found with his friends here.”

Aichi’s eyes darted over to her in a sort of shocked fashion. Shocked about what she said, sure, but more so about how willing she seemed to gossip about Ren and his personal life. Neither this detail nor Ren’s history with Kai seemed necessary for Aichi to know, and Ren obviously hadn’t wished to share either story himself. 

Asaka grabbed a shopping bag from the trunk and jerked her head toward the two of them in an _‘Are you coming?’_ type of gesture. Suiko winked, adding, “You didn’t hear it from me,” before hurrying off to catch up. 

Once inside, Ren led them upstairs to his bedroom. Aichi didn’t know what he expected, but the room starkly contrasted it. The bedspread was all colored a deep maroon, and the wallpaper a dark purple. There was a walk-in closet with an open mirrored door, displaying rows and rows of clothing in all shapes and colors. Against one wall stood two shelves: one filled up with books and binders, and one with various trophies and medals displayed on it. Aichi was curious, but couldn’t work up the courage to go over and look at them. Another wall opened up onto a small balcony. The little wall space that was left open held different posters scattered about. There was one that displayed a knight in dark armor with shadows erupting from his sword, and Aichi swore he recognized the character from somewhere, but couldn’t quite place it. 

Aichi paused next to a bulletin board near the side of Ren’s bed. It held plenty of photos of Ren, Asaka, and Suiko. A few photos included a man with long purple hair in a green tunic, and one picture showed an angry-looking white-haired boy, neither of which Aichi recognized. The final picture was a selfie. A younger version of Ren, one arm outstretched to hold the camera, the other thrown around a younger Kai’s shoulders. Ren had a huge grin on his face, and Kai’s tiny smile was only noticeable if you looked very closely. 

“What do you think?” Ren sang, emerging from the closet in the skirt from the mall, which Aichi didn’t realize he’d actually bought. 

“Lovely. As you always are.” Asaka said.

“The maid outfit suited you better.” Suiko said.

“That’s fair.” Ren gave himself a good long stare in the mirror, striking a few poses for good measure. “I don’t know where the dress is right now, but if Aichi is turning _that_ shade of pink from seeing me in _this,_ then someone needs to show him a picture of the maid outfit.”

“On it.” Asaka whipped out her cell phone. “I’ll send it to you, Aichi.”

Aichi hid behind his hands again.

“Of course _you_ still have that picture saved. Did you keep it as your wallpaper?” Suiko peered over Asaka’s shoulder as she pulled up the image. They stared at the phone for a moment before Suiko pointed at something in the photo. “Remember that?” 

“That’s still in here somewhere too.” Asaka didn’t look away from the screen. “Try the bookshelf.”

So Suiko walked over and dug around the shelf. She emerged with a mildly beat-up bright pink journal, its pages stuffed like those of a scrapbook. The words _‘Burn Book’_ were on the cover, looking as if the letters were cut and pasted from a magazine. “Aha. Got it.” 

She climbed onto the bed and cracked it open. Ren sat beside her, then Asaka, then Aichi in between them.

“This is our Burn Book.” Asaka explained for Aichi as Suiko flipped through the first few pages. “We’d cut out people’s pictures from the yearbook and write comments about them.” 

_“Teratsu Ema is a grotsky little byotch.”_ Suiko quoted. “Still true.” 

_“Lei Asha is a fat virgin.”_ Ren read. “Tsh. Still half true.” 

Asaka took the next page. _“Miwa Taishi can’t think for himself._ Ha! He can’t function without his ‘master.’”

Aichi felt his stomach drop. Ren shifted in place beside him.

He barely managed to catch a glimpse of the picture of Kai on the next page before Suiko snapped the book shut. She noted the time (effectively changing the subject), explained how Kourin would be mad if she came home too late, and offered Aichi and Asaka a ride home, to which they gratefully accepted. 

The Burn Book was left forgotten on the bed as they bid farewell, but the searing feelings of worry, disgust, and most of all curiosity it caused infected Aichi’s mind throughout the remainder of the evening.

——— 

“I’m home!” Aichi called as he slipped off his shoes, even though his family clearly already noticed.

“Who was that girl who dropped you off?” Emi asked, shamelessly sitting by the front window.

“A friend.” Aichi replied simply. But was she really?

He hadn’t noticed it until tonight, but spending time with the Plastics definitely didn’t leave him with the same warm feeling he got from spending time with the Cardfight Club. Being around Asaka, Suiko, and mainly Ren made him self-conscious, embarrassed, and mainly nervous. With the club, he felt he could show more of who he truly was: a total nerd. Perhaps that was because the club was filled with nerds, too.

Now he was thinking like a Plastic. Aichi slapped his cheeks and reminded himself not to call other people names.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me using vanguard units as single use background characters ;)
> 
> also I had a hard time insulting Miwa for this. He's just too cool


	6. A Blessing or a Curse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi has plenty of conversations with plenty of different people. Then he's invited to a party!

During eighth period the next day, Kai actually arrived at class before it started. 

He took his usual seat in front of Aichi. After two minutes of psyching himself up, Aichi tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Hi.” Aichi greeted lamely. “I just wanted to thank you. For, um. Yesterday. At the mall.”

Kai nodded. “Don’t mention it.” He said, then turned back around as their teacher took to the chalkboard. 

Aichi leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

Maybe he _did_ think Kai was good looking, and maybe the girls were right about Aichi having a thing for him. But ex-boyfriends were off-limits to friends, so the best Aichi could do was watch the back of Kai’s head as he listened to their teacher’s lecture.

Aichi once again found himself pondering whether or not he was truly _friends_ with the Plastics.

———

 _“Holy shit.”_ Miwa wheezed. He was standing behind the counter at Card Capital, clutching onto Misaki’s shoulder for support as he doubled over in laughter. “You mean to tell me— _Pfft!”_ He slammed a fist on the counter. _“Kai_ did all this? Oh my _word._ I am gonna _grill_ him when I see him tomorrow. _How did he not mention this to me?!”_

Misaki let out a disappointed sigh as Miwa broke into another fit of giggles. “So then what? You went to Ren’s house?” 

“Ah, yes.” Aichi said. The two had asked about his escapades with the Plastics the previous day. “Nothing big happened, except…”

“Except?” Misaki prompted. Miwa was finally regaining his composure. He wiped a tear from his eye. 

“They have this book.” He made a vague book shape with his hands. “And they have pictures of a bunch of people from our school. And they write… comments, about them. They’re kind of rude.”

“Oh?” Miwa smirked. “What’s it say about me?”

“Um. Y-You aren’t in it.” 

“Those bastards.” He huffed. “Steal the book. We could publish it, reveal the truth about the evil Plastics, sell a million copies and get rich in the process.”

“I… wouldn’t call them _evil.”_ Aichi argued. “They seemed nice. Maybe the book is just a way for them to vent?” 

“They aren’t nice.” Misaki stated as if it were a known fact worldwide. “You’ve only known them for four days. I’m sure they’ll start showing their true colors soon enough.” 

The fact that he’s known them for four days and yet has accumulated more drama and gossip than he has in all his sixteen years of life hit him like a sack of bricks.

“N-Nobody’s perfect.” Aichi defended.

“Yeah. And you’re way too naïve to be dealing with this alone.”

“Good thing he’s got us.” Miwa said, leaning on Misaki’s shoulder more heavily than before.

She side-stepped and almost sent him falling to the floor.

——— 

Aichi’s phone rang, and he really didn’t remember giving Ren his number. 

“I’ll… be right back.” He told his mom as he got up and headed to his room. “Hello?”

 _“I know your secret.”_ Ren’s silky smooth voice purred across the line.

Aichi froze. “S-Secret? What are you, ah, saying about?”

 _“Asaka told me you have a crush on Kai Toshiki. I mean, I don’t care, do whatever you want. But let me tell you something about Kai; all he cares about are his stupid little trading card games, and his hair—...”_ Ren paused, thought for a second, and mumbled something Aichi couldn’t quite catch. 

_“But if you really like him… It’s totally cool. I mean, I could talk to him for you if you want.”_

“Y-You would do that?” Aichi asked hopefully. “You wouldn’t tell him anything embarrassing though, right?”

 _“Oh, no. Trust me. I know exactly how to play him— er, play_ it.” Ren quickly corrected. _“But wait. Aren’t you like, soooo mad at Asaka for telling me about this?”_

“Um.” Aichi blinked. “No?”

_“Because if you are, you know you can tell me. It was a bitchy thing for her to do.”_

“I guess it was a little… um… but I’m not mad or anything. She probably just wants more of your attention.”

Ren let out a satisfied chuckle. _“See, Asaka? Told you he wasn’t mad.”_

 _“I can’t believe you think I need attention!”_ Asaka’s hurt voice spoke across the phone. Aichi hadn't realized that Ren made this a three-way call.

“I— What? No, I didn’t mean it like that—”

 _“Mkay, bye guys! See you tomorrow!”_ Ren sang, then ended the call.

Aichi stared down at his cell phone for a moment.

And while that was an eventful way of gaining it, Aichi had Ren’s blessing.

And with Ren’s blessing, he made it his goal to get closer to Kai.

——— 

On October third, Kai asked him what day it was.

“It’s October third,” Aichi told him, breathlessly.

Kai nodded and turned back around.

———

Two weeks later, they spoke again.

“It’s raining,” Kai noted, subtly gesturing toward the window.

Aichi glanced behind him and blushed. “Yeah.”

———

But Aichi wanted things to move faster. He followed his instincts.

During one class, as the teacher pointed to something on the board, he tapped Kai’s shoulder.

“I’m a little lost.” Aichi whispered, _but he wasn’t lost._ “Could you help me?”

Kai processed the request, then shifted around to face him and his notes.

“It’s a factorial. So you’d multiply each one by n.”

 _Wrong,_ Aichi thought. “So… is that the summation?”

Kai’s brow creased. “...Yeah, they’re the same thing.”

 _He’s so wrong,_ Aichi’s mind shouted. “Thanks. I-I think I get it now.”

“No problem.” Kai said, and went back to his own paper.

——— 

“One of my friends is hosting a Halloween party tonight,” Miwa told him at Card Capital one afternoon. “You probably don’t know him, his name’s Ibuki, but his parents are out of town for the weekend. If you’ve got nothing planned, you should come. Oh, and wear a costume. It’s a Halloween _costume_ party.”

“Ibuki?” Aichi questioned, then with a smile, “What popularity tier is he?”

Miwa lowered his eyebrows in thought. “Probably like a C. But his best friend— boyfriend?— is an A, and he’s the one advertising the party.” 

“Okay.” Aichi said with a chuckle, always amused by Miwa’s ranking system. “I can come.” 

“Misaki, you should come too. I can’t keep using Kai as my plus one.”

“No thanks. The guys wanted to use the shop for a movie night tonight. I have to supervise.”

The doors to the shop slid open.

“Heya, Kai!” Miwa hopped up from his seat and pushed the newcomer, Kai, back outside. “We have to go costume shopping for you! Woot woot!”

They could barely hear Kai’s protests of, “Hey— Wait, Miwa—” before the door closed again.

It wasn’t the first time Aichi had seen Kai around Card Capital. Kai would occasionally participate in shop tournaments on weekends, and he’d usually win them. Aichi could never work up the courage to sign up, even though his club mates told him he had the biggest chance of winning out of any of them. Rarely, he’d see Kai in the back of the shop playing against Miwa, or even more rarely, Kamui. Kamui seemed to really dislike Kai, though even with that burning passion as motivation, he was never able to win against him.

Aichi would love to fight Kai one day. He thought he might even stand a chance at winning.

“I should probably go work on my costume too.” Aichi had plenty of old Halloween costumes from years past, he’d just have to find one that still fit and freshen it up a bit. “See you tomorrow, Misaki?”

Misaki narrowed her eyes. “Tomorrow’s a Saturday. Are you coming in for the shop tournament?”

“If nothing else, I’m always up for watching the matches. But…” Aichi smiled. “I dunno, maybe I will try signing up this time around.”

“I’ll put your name on the list.” She said, a tiny proud smirk visible on her face. “Don’t drink too much, or else your play won’t be in top condition tomorrow.” 

“I won’t.” He said. “Wait, will there be alcohol…?” 

“You’ll be fine.” Misaki reached over the counter to pat his shoulder reassuringly. “Stick with Miwa. Call me if he acts up.”

“Y-Yes, Ma’am!” 

“Eh, ‘Ma’am?’” She sighed. “First Naoki and now you too, huh…” 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai trying and failing to help someone with math is very funny to me


	7. Halloween Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi's first encounter with the true cruel nature of the dark dictator. (heh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaay Halloween party!

Sticking with Miwa would be easy if Aichi could actually _find_ him in the crowded house of people. There were high schoolers everywhere; drinking, dancing, chatting, playing party games. All were dressed in some type of festive costume, though some were hardly _dressed_ at all. He was just about to give up and leave when he heard someone call his name from across the room.

It was Suiko.

She and Asaka were standing near an unlit fireplace, red solo cups in both of their hands. Asaka wore a form-fitting black leather track suit, a furry pin-on tail, and a cat ear headband. Suiko had on a ruffled black dress that left little to the imagination… and a pair of mouse ears. 

“What are you dressed up as?” Asaka asked when he neared them. She tilted her head and donned a crooked smirk. “Wait. Little Sage Marron?”

“Yeah!” Aichi smiled brightly at the recognition, but it faded as he thought, “How do you know—”

“Nome is looking mighty fine tonight.” Suiko twirled her fingers, waving at someone in the next room.

“What?” Asaka spun around and batted her hand down. “Isn’t he like, your cousin, or something?”

“We aren’t _that_ closely related. Not by blood. Don’t look at me like that, he’s a good kisser.” Suiko took a long sip of her drink, and neither Aichi nor Asaka could tell if she was joking.

“Whatever.” Asaka groaned. “I’m going to find wherever Ren’s gotten off to.”

She left. Suiko winked at Aichi and followed her.

He was alone again, for approximately three seconds. Then something soft bonked him on the head. 

“Rawr!” Miwa roared. He was wearing one of those inflatable dinosaur costumes. Aichi mentally commended his genius, considering how no one could get within Miwa’s personal space if there was a thin layer of dinosaur between him and the rest of the world.

Kai was behind him, looking irritated, dressed like a jungle guide and wearing a Jurassic Park t-shirt.

“You guys look great!” Aichi chirped.

“You look better than us! Your Marron looks professionally made!” Miwa tapped Aichi’s head with the dinosaur’s again. 

“Th-Thanks! My sister helped with it. She’s great at sewing and the like.” 

“Aww, how sweet of her. Kai, don’t you think Aichi—” Miwa shuffled around. His tail bumped into Aichi’s foot. “Where did he go. Damn it, Kai. _I’m_ the dino, _you’re_ the keeper, not the other way around.”

Miwa shuffled back around, full circle. Aichi had to step over the tail. “Okay. Kai’s gone. But that’s fine. We’re better off without him.” 

“We are?” 

“Sure. He usually just lurks in the shadows, anyway.” Miwa grinned. “Anyway! You enjoying the party?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Aichi said, unconvincingly, as his gaze drifted off to the side… 

———

Kai felt his cheeks warm as he made his way over to the punch bowl. He grabbed a cup and started filling it, not at all thinking about the Calculus classmate he knew very little about, or about how adorable said classmate looked in Vanguard cosplay, or about how bad he was at relationships, or about his past relationships,

“...or about Suzugamori Ren, or about Suzugamori Ren’s super sweet costume, or about—” 

Kai dropped his cup in the punch bowl as he rocketed about four feet away from the refreshment table. Ren blinked at the spot where Kai used to be, then to the spot where Kai now was.

“Oh, goodie. I was wondering how long I’d have to whisper in your ear.” 

Ren was wearing

Kai paused, took a long, deep inhale, and an even longer exhale. 

Ren was wearing a bedazzled playboy bunny costume, with a glittery white bodice and feathery fuzz around the shoulder straps. He had cuffs on his wrists with more white fuzz, and a rabbit ear headband with even more. His legs were covered with black tights and white knee-high boots …which also had fuzz. 

“Hi, Kai.” Ren said, twinkling his fingers. “My eyes are up here.” 

“You’re insane.” Kai said, stepping back to the table and fishing his plastic cup out of the punch bowl.

“Rude.” Ren pouted. “But not wrong. Why don’t we talk for a minute?” 

Kai took a long swig of punch and another even longer sigh. 

——— 

“Kai’s over there,” Aichi pointed out, interrupting Miwa’s ridiculous story about his and Kai’s early days of friendship with Ibuki in elementary school. “With Ren…” 

“You win the game of _I Spy.”_ Miwa grumbled. “I can’t believe he’s choosing to hang out with that guy over his best friend. I mean— friends. Plural.”

“It’s fine. I’m probably not what he considers a friend.” Aichi looked down. “Ren said he would put in a good word with Kai for me. B-Because, uh—”

“What?” Miwa creased his brow with concern. “You asked _Ren_ to talk to him? Dude, I would have helped if I knew you wanted it. I’m a lot more trustworthy than Ren.”

“I-I didn’t really ask him to. He offered it.”

“That makes it even less reliable. Aichi, I know you don’t believe me or Misaki about this, but the Plastics are _mean_ people. They’re not just rulers of the school, they’re tyrannous dictators.”

“I get that. I-I do believe you. But I haven’t experienced any of that mean stuff yet, and I couldn’t very well turn down the offer, and…”

Aichi gazed off to the side again, where Ren and Kai were standing close together, looking back at him. He sent them a smile, a wave, and probably a blush. Ren returned the gestures. Other than the blush, of course.

——— 

“I get that he’s a little weird, and a little socially inept.” Ren spoke lowly, stepping closer so as to not be overheard, returning Aichi’s awkward little wave. “But he’s my friend, so just promise me you won’t hurt his feelings.”

“Why would I hurt his feelings?” Kai asked.

Ren laughed. “Because he’s got a huge crush on you, obviously. Can’t you see him over there?”

“Really? How do you know that?” Kai only sounded mildly disinterested, and mild was never enough to fool Ren.

“He told me himself. I already said we’re friends. I know the concept is foreign to you, but still.”

Kai glanced at Aichi again. Ren frowned.

“Aha, actually. The friend thing has nothing to do with it. He tells _everybody_ how much he likes you. It’s adorable, really. He even writes your name in the margins of his notebooks.”

Kai looked back at Ren. That’s better.

“And— get this— he made this shirt that says ‘I heart Kai Toshiki,’ and he wears underneath all his clothes. I mean, I applaud the devotion, but…”

“That’s not true.” Kai said doubtfully.

“You don’t have to believe me,” Ren smirked. He took another step closer. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

They were close enough that Kai could see that iridescent shine in Ren’s eyes; the one he could seemingly turn off and on at will and that got him whatever, whenever, from whoever he wanted. 

“Ren—” 

“Now, don’t tell him I said this, but _I’d_ prefer it if you left Aichi alone…” Ren whispered. “He’s still so young and naïve… I don’t think he could handle you and your cold, stoic personality. Not many people can, you know. You’re tough to deal with.”

_“Ren.”_

_“I_ can handle it. I have for years.” Ren chuckled, but it could barely even be called that. He was talking so quietly he was barely talking at all. Now they were close enough for Kai to feel Ren’s breath on his lips— in other words, far too close for comfort. “Your scary face doesn’t affect me one bit anymore, Kai. You’re practically powerless.”

Kai closed his eyes. He tried to sigh, _again,_ but it came out shaky. A tiny sign of weakness that he didn’t mean to show.

Ren tilted his head, moving impossibly closer. “And _that’s_ what makes this so fun.” 

——— 

Ren’s half-lidded gaze met Aichi’s as soon as his lips connected with Kai’s. It sent a shudder through Aichi’s whole body. 

He barely heard Miwa’s light, “Oh my God,” and then his much louder, “Aichi? Hey, wait!” as his heart pounded in his ears and he bolted out of the party.

Aichi wanted to throw up. His throat stung, his eyes prickled, his stomach felt like it would fall out his butt, and his chest ached with an overwhelming sense of betrayal. He wanted to _run_ ; to go home, stuff his head under his covers, and never wake up.

...He didn’t go home.

———

Kai pushed lightly on Ren’s chest, which was enough to get him to back away.

“What are you doing.” He kept his eyes shut tight.

Ren let out another dry laugh. _“Christ,_ Kai. Do you want me to put it in Vanguard terms? Here, have a miracle Heal Trigger. I believe in second chances.”

“No. That’s not—” Kai opened his eyes. Ren was smirking, seeming mildly satisfied, but mild was never enough for Ren. _“Why?”_

He crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes. “I’ve told you my reasons before, Kai, though the last time I tried you ghosted me for four months right after. I think I’d like to keep them to myself for now.”

“I could leave for another four months.” Kai proposed flatly.

“I’d have thought you learned your lesson by now, you jerk.” Ren waited a full three seconds for Kai to walk away, but he didn’t. Neither of them moved an inch. “...Good. Now if you’re done with the talking, can we go back to the kissing part? That was always lots more entertaining.” 

Kai swore Ren cranked up the glow in his eyes as he laced his arms back around Kai’s neck.

———

Shingo and Naoki screamed when Aichi knocked on the door to Card Capital. Misaki bapped them both on the head before rushing over to let him in.

“Aichi?” She asked frantically, tugging him inside. “What’s wrong? I thought you were partying the night away with Miwa and Kai.”

“You were right.” Aichi sniffled. “The Plastics _are_ mean.”

“Oh, Aichi…” Misaki pulled him into a hug and guided him toward the back of the shop. They sat down next to Naoki and Shingo on the comforter that was spread across the floor. Shingo paused the horror movie that was playing on an old television ahead of them. Naoki offered Aichi some popcorn, which he politely declined. Kamui was very confused when he returned from the bathroom, but he silently took a seat near them as well.

“Tell us what happened?” Misaki petted his head a bit and pulled back.

“Ren kissed Kai.” Aichi tucked his head between his knees. “I _liked_ Kai. He _knew_ that.”

“Ew.” Kamui said. “Why would anyone like Kai?” 

“Kamui, let’s go make some more popcorn upstairs.” Shingo said, grabbing the half-full bowl from Naoki and prompting Kamui to follow him. 

“That’s not cool,” Naoki muttered sympathetically. “He can’t just get away with something like that.”

“Sure he can. He’s Ren.”

“No way.” Misaki stated firmly. “We’re doing something about this.”

Someone tapped on the front doors again. It was Miwa, bonking the glass with his inflatable dino head.

“Did someone say plotting against the Plastics?” He asked as soon as Misaki unlocked the door. “I could spit out prank ideas all night if we need them.”

“We have a whiteboard in the storeroom.” Misaki told him, then made her way back to Aichi. “Hand me your phone. We’re having a sleepover. I’ll tell your mom.”

“You guys…” Aichi squeaked. “T-Thanks…”

Naoki slapped him on the back. “It’s what friends are for, man.”

“Right-o!” Miwa grinned. “Planning the demise of your enemies is the best bonding experience there is!”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohnoooooo Halloween party


	8. Post-Party Plotting Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardfight Club is basically a mini army
> 
> ...of pacifists.

None of them were any good at plotting. After an hour of brainstorming, the whiteboard was filled with nothing but harmless jokes and goofy doodles. Naoki and Kamui were playing rock paper scissors in the corner (best of one hundred, Kamui was in the lead with forty of seventy-eight wins), Shingo was beside them doing research on his phone. Misaki and Aichi were sprawled across the floor, spitting out whatever ideas came to mind. Instead of writing them down, Miwa, who had stripped out of the dino costume and was now wearing a plain brown t-shirt and shorts, was drawing a fire-breathing dragon on the board. He giggled as he added angry-looking eyebrows to the creature.

“That’s it.” Misaki said, sitting up and pulling out her cell. “I’m calling a professional.”

Kourin entered the shop ten minutes later, wearing pajamas and carrying a duffle bag.

“You idiots are lucky I’m off work tomorrow.” She grumbled, tossing the bag on the floor and squinting at the whiteboard. “Aichi, in the bag there should be a promotional tee and sweats for some company we did a commercial with the other day. It’s probably better than what you’ve got on. Miwa— Does that say ‘plastic cockroaches’? You’re terrible at this. Give me the marker.”

Miwa tossed it over. Misaki smirked, asking, “You don’t want an explanation or anything?”

“You called me at one in the morning asking me to come to a card shop and help our club stage a coup against our school’s reigning monarch.” Kourin erased an hour’s work of pointless scribbles in one fell swoop. “The context can wait until I’ve had my fifth cup of coffee. Speaking of which…”

Naoki sighed. “C’mon, Kamui. Let’s go make coffee.”

“Should we send Kamui home?” Miwa eyed her suspiciously. “Will this exceed a PG-13 rating?”

Kourin looked at him in the same doubtful manner. “Were you hoping it would??”

“Kourin, are you really okay doing this?” Aichi asked. “Ren’s one of Suiko’s closest friends, and Suiko’s your sister…”

“Hah! Suiko couldn't care less if Ren fell off his throne. I’d bet she’s rooting for it, honestly. It’d shake things up around here.” Kourin wrote _Death to the Tyrant_ in large lettering across the top of the board and underlined it. “The entire school is rooting for it. Besides, we’re not here to target his disciples…”

She spun around to face them, crossing her arms in an authoritative stance. “We’re targeting Ren. And what is Ren?”

Miwa piped out a brief cackle before settling down beside Misaki. “I know this one— a dictator!”

“Correct. And how does one overthrow a dictator?" When no one raised their hands, Kourin answered herself. “You cut off his resources. What does Ren have that no one else does?”

“His looks!” Miwa supplied. 

“A hot boyfriend.” Aichi mumbled.

“An army of skanks.” Misaki offered flatly.

“Watch it. My sister’s still a part of that.” Kourin started writing. _Man Candy. Appearances. Worshippers._ “Our new goal is to take those things away. Now. Aichi.” He squeaked at the acknowledgement. “If we want to pull this off, you’re going to have to keep pretending to be friends with them. Can you do that?”

“Yeah!” Aichi said determinedly. “I’m great at being nice!”

“Heck yeah, you are! Bring ‘er here!” Miwa high-fived him.

“Alright.” Kourin capped the marker. A devilish smile creeped across her face. “Let’s rock this.”

——— 

Kai wasn’t there to take part in the shop tournament that day. Aichi still couldn’t muster up the courage to join, and for once, nobody in the club nagged him about it.

———

On Monday, the school was abuzz with rumors and gossip surrounding the events of Friday’s Halloween party. Apparently, Aichi and Miwa weren’t the only ones to witness Kai and Ren together.

There was also the fact that Ren stuck to his new (old?) boyfriend like a barnacle.

“Why do you wear your hair like that?” Aichi heard Ren ask as he passed them in the hallway. “It looks much sexier when you push it back… like this.”

Ren ran his hands through Kai’s hair as the latter grabbed something from his locker. Kai looked as if he wanted Ren dead for touching it.

“Oh, Aichi.” Ren greeted. Aichi flinched at the sound of his name. “Will you _please_ tell Kai that his hair looks sexy pushed back? He won’t believe me.”

He smiled innocently. Aichi gritted his teeth.

“...Your hair looks sexy pushed back.”

“Hehe, see? Thank you, Aichi. I’ll see you at lunch~.”

Kai kept silent as Aichi stalked off to his next class.

——— 

“Aichi? Hun?” Miwa asked when Aichi swung into his desk. “You okay? You’re grimacing.”

“He’s dangling him in front of me like a freaking cat toy.” Aichi pressed his palms to his eyes. It was only his second class of the morning, and he already felt a killer headache blooming near his temples. “I can’t stand it. I didn’t think I could, you know, go through with all this, but I can do it. I know I can. Ren needs to go.”

He looked over at Misaki and Miwa, who were staring back with widened eyes.

“Alrighty, champ.” Miwa said with a chuckle. “Don’t get too emotional on us now. Your eyes are a little glossy.”

Aichi furrowed his brow and wiped at his eye, confused. “Am I crying? I’m not crying. Do you think I got sick from falling asleep at the shop Saturday morning?”

The two glanced at each other questioningly.

“Maybe. Make sure you keep warm and drink water, just in case.” Misaki reminded him.

“Y-Yeah... Roger that.”

———


	9. Shared Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has a little bit of nerd in them. Even Ren.

Ren’s house looked completely different when Aichi was actively trying to find dirt on him. 

This time when the three of them arrived, they were greeted at the door by the purple-haired man Aichi saw in Ren’s photos during his last visit.

“Tetsu! You’re not at work for once!” Ren gushed. “CanIhaveapeanutbuttersandwich?”

“Make it yourself.” Tetsu said, dodging an attempted hug.

“Okaaay.” He whined, then childishly trudged into the kitchen. Aichi had never seen Ren defer to anyone so quickly before.

Asaka, Suiko, and Aichi sat around the kitchen island as Ren slapped a cutting board and a loaf of bread on the counter. Asaka looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“Ren, do you want me to—” She blurted out as she tried to get up from her stool.

“No. Stay.” Ren directed, pointing at her with the knife he was holding. Asaka raised her arms in surrender and sat back down. Ren realized what he was doing and lowered the knife. “I got this. You guys just. Conversate.”

“So, Ren.” Suiko said, following the order. “How’re things with Kai?”

Ren scowled at her. She turned to Aichi.

“So, Aichi. Are you liking your time in Japan so far? It’s only been a few months since you’ve moved here, hasn’t it?”

“Um. Yes.” He shifted. “It’s been great. I’ve experienced lots of new things, made many new friends.” Maybe his pause was a bit too obvious. “...Like you guys. I’ve gone to school for the first time in a while, and that seems to be going fine.”

“Didn’t you say you were homeschooled back in America?”

“Homeschooled?” Ren asked as he smacked a dollop of peanut butter onto a piece of bread. It made a satisfying _thwap_ sound. “Why’s that?”

“I was bullied a lot when I was younger. My mom thought it would be best for me to stay at home.” Aichi shrugged. “When we had to move here because of a job opportunity she received, she thought it would be good for me to get some exposure by attending high school.”

There was silence for a moment. Another _thwap._

“...If I... didn’t know you,” Asaka broke the tension by changing the subject. “I would never guess that you’ve only been here for such a short time. Your Japanese is flawless.”

“Thanks! I practiced a lot before we moved.”

“Done!” Ren announced. He created a tower of bread with peanut butter in between every other piece, so that it came out to be just a stack of six sandwiches on top of each other. He used up half the loaf of bread. “...We may have to share.”

——— 

They brought the sandwich tower up to Ren’s bedroom, where everyone sort of split off to their own activities again. Ren flopped backward onto his bed and pulled out his phone, Asaka gently sat down next to him, and Suiko started fiddling with an old radio on the nightstand. Each of them grabbed a portion of the tower. Aichi made his careful way over to the corner.

“Are we going to do the winter talent show again this year?” Asaka asked. “Sign-ups are being passed out next week.”

Ren hummed in thought. “Yes. Though it’ll be different with a fourth person.”

“We should start practicing soon, then?”

“Soon-ish. The dance isn’t that hard to learn, ‘specially with the three of us leading.”

“We’ll have to come up with another Santa costume…”

“Yup. …Actually. Aichi can use my old one. It’s not like we can have _two_ guys in Santa suits.”

“Ren…!” Asaka turned around on the bed. “You aren’t saying you won’t participate, are you?”

“Of course I’m participating.” He winked. “I’ll just wear the same costume as you and Suiko.”

“Thank goodness.” She placed a hand over her heart. “You had me worried.”

The radio started sputtering sounds of static. Suiko beamed. “Aichi! Pick a radio channel!... ...Aichi?”

“Huh? What?” Aichi spun around. He was standing in front of the award display bookcase. 

“Everything okay over there?” Ren called, leaning on his elbows to see him.

“Y-Yeah! Of course. Um.” Aichi checked behind him again, reread the plaque on one trophy. He scanned the walls for a poster he remembered from his last visit. The poster with the knight. The knight that he now recognized from the art on some of the few Shadow Paladin cards in his collection. 

“You— you play Vanguard.” Aichi realized, half stating a fact, half asking for a confirmation. He pointed at the shelf. “You’re _really_ good at Vanguard.” 

Ren smirked and sat up properly. “I do. Thanks for noticing.” Asaka eyed him with concern. He waved her off. “You’re a part of the school’s cardfight team, aren’t you?”

“I-I am.” Aichi paused and processed the information. “Would you.. want to play a match against me?”

“Right now? What, do you carry your cards with you all the time?”

Aichi took his deck holder from his inner jacket pocket and held it out. Ren laughed. 

“Those club members never fail to amuse me.” He said gleefully, then bounced off the bed, stretched, and bumped Suiko aside to reach into his nightstand’s drawer and pull out a black leather deck box. “I won’t go easy, you know.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. I’ll come at you with everything I’ve got.”

“There!” Ren exclaimed as he dramatically waved a finger in Aichi’s direction. “That challenging stance, the bold glint in your eye, _that’s_ the self-confidence you need in your daily life!”

Aichi lowered his deck-wielding arm. “What…?”

“Nooo!” Ren pouted with an exaggerated flail of his arms. “You lost it! Oh, let’s fight, Aichi. Maybe you’ll get it back.”

“What is ‘it’..?” He asked, but Ren ignored him in favor of collapsing on the carpet and dragging a play mat out from under his bed. He beckoned for Aichi to join him. Suiko sat beside Asaka on the mattress, acting as their cheerleaders.

“Goooooo, Aichi!” She said with a wink. Asaka gaped at her.

“Thanks, Suiko.”

“You’ve got this, Ren.” Asaka countered.

“I know~.” He held out his fist. “Rock-paper-scissors?”

Aichi took the first turn.

——— 

“Arise, my avatar!” Aichi proclaimed at his grade two ride. “I ride, Blaster Blade!”

“Mm, Blaster Blade? An interesting choice, considering you don’t have enough damage points to activate his counter blast yet.” Ren tilted his head. “Though you said ‘avatar,’ so it must be a choice in your play style, right? You probably just really like that card.”

If anyone’s ever read into Aichi’s cardfighting technique this much before, they at least at the decency to keep their thoughts inside their head.

“...I think he likes you too.” Ren whispered.

“Did he tell you that himself? I attack your Vanguard.”

“Something like that. No guard.” Aichi pulled a critical trigger. Ren slid two cards into his damage zone, and paused after Aichi ended his turn. “...You’re sure you don’t mind if I go all out?”

“Of course not.”

“Okie dokie.” He took a deep breath, taking a card from his hand and holding it in the air. 

“Where there is light, there is darkness. And when the light and dark combine, only then will the truth be revealed. Arise from the everlasting darkness, my avatar! I ride, Blaster Dark!”

Aichi felt a splitting pain behind his eyes in the brief second it took for Ren to place the card atop his Vanguard circle, but it was gone as quickly as it came. 

He always had a sort of distaste for Blaster Dark as a unit. Of course he’d seen the card with how invested he was in the game and his own avatar’s lore, even owning a few copies of it himself. In all the ways he looked up to Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark was the exact opposite. Where Blaster Blade stood for light and the general good, Blaster Dark stood for shadows and evil.

...Did Aichi still believe that Suzugamori Ren _wasn’t_ evil? Did Aichi believe he himself stood for the general good?

“Heh. Seems that I can pay the cost, but you don’t have any rear guards for me to retire.” Ren sighed as he called two more units. “I suppose I’m being hypocritical by not taking advantage of the skill. Ah, well. We’ll get ‘em next time, Blasters.”

The game progressed smoothly after that, mostly in Ren’s favor. Aichi felt like he was being toyed with near the end, with Ren wasting time attacking his rear guards, but Ren could’ve easily shrugged it off as though he wanted to play it cautiously.

Aichi could’ve withstood Ren’s final attacks if it weren’t for Ren drawing a double Critical with his twin drive and breaking through Aichi’s guards. 

“That was fun.” Ren said brightly as Aichi tossed his sixth card to the damage zone. “You’re a decent player, Aichi. The last time someone’s brought me to the brink like that was… Kai, I think. A long time ago.”

And there was the obligatory mention of Kai, just to add salt to the wound.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about card lore and all of my Vanguard experience comes from the anime and Zero, but hey I'll try writing some cardfights


	10. Yo Yo Yo, It's Christopher Lo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui brings in a friend to help out with the Cardfight Club's plan.

Miwa stood slack-jawed at Card Capital the next day as Aichi told of his discoveries.

Misaki held her hand out. “Gimme.”

Miwa grunted and pulled out his wallet. “I should’ve known better. Kai would never date someone who isn’t a cardfighter.” He slapped his palm to his forehead. “Sorry! Forgot I’m not supposed to bring that up.”

“It’s fine.” Aichi sighed, crossing his arms on the counter and resting his head on them. “It’s only annoying when Ren does it, like he’s showing off.” He frowned. “...Wait. Miwa, how come you’re so eager to help sabotage Ren? Kai’s with him, and you’re always loyal to Kai, so…”

“Kai and Ren aren’t the same person.” Miwa corrected. “I act in _Kai’s_ best interests. Which, in my personal opinion, do not involve Ren.” He shrugged. “Plus, Ren’s plain annoying. He hurt my friend. He never gets my name right. Those’re all the reasons I need.”

“I second those reasons.”

“Oh yeah. He never gets Misaki’s name right, either. He always calls her ‘Misa-Q’—”

Misaki punched his side as Kamui barged into the shop, spouting something about having connections and being helpful.

“This is Chris!” Kamui said, gesturing to the boy he’d brought along behind him. Chris was wearing a green frog hoodie and a smug expression, and he was carrying a black briefcase. The two of them looked to be the same age, but Chris held more of a mature aura, despite the hoodie.

“Christopher Lo, at your service.” He smiled. “What can I do you for?”

“Chris here is super smart. Not like eighth grade smart, I mean like _college level_ smart. He aces exams with his eyes closed.” Kamui explained. “He’s also amazing with techy stuff, like computers and code. He hacked into our teacher’s social media account during lunch!”

“Hacking into social media accounts, eh?” Miwa raised his eyebrows. “Interesting. We could use that for our plan if we had something incriminating to put on there, but I don’t think—”

“I have something.” Aichi stood up straight and whipped out his phone, opening the few texts he’d exchanged with Asaka since they’d met. He handed the device to Miwa, who immediately started coughing and turning pink.

“What— Is that _Ren?”_ He sputtered. “Aichi _whyyyy_ do you have a picture of _Ren_ in a _maid dress?”_

“You _what?!”_ Misaki screeched, diving over the counter to see.

“I— Uh, it’s a very long and unimportant story— My point was that we could—”

“Let me see! I want to laugh too!” Kamui grabbed for Aichi’s phone, but Miwa jumped out of his reach and almost knocked over a trial deck display in the process. Misaki snatched the phone, switched it off, and stuffed it in her apron pocket like a parent confiscating a device from their child.

 _“My point_ was that we could post that picture.” Aichi finished. “That’s something embarrassing enough to benefit the plan, isn’t it?”

“Dude, why post it for free when you could print and sell it for—”

“Great idea. Let’s do it.” Misaki cut him off. Miwa rolled his eyes, but agreed.

After negotiating with Chris (the little hacker mentioned that he didn’t often work for free, so Misaki conceded to giving him the money she earned from winning her bet with Miwa) and helping him set up his laptop in the back corner of the shop, the gang got to work. It only took a few minutes of scrolling down Ren’s Instagram page to find the filters he used most, then another few minutes for Chris to photoshop the maid picture into something that looked like it fit the pattern. It took a little longer for Chris to actually gain access to the account, but, as he told his concerned customers, there was nothing he couldn’t handle. 

When Misaki’s uncle Shin came over to ask what they were up to, Miwa screamed, “OH MY GOSH, SHIN, IS THAT YOUR— uh— PREMIUM SP SUPER RARE CARD FROM 1990 BLOWING IN THE WIND OUTSIDE?” and oddly enough, he succeeded in diverting the manager’s attention.

“Finished. Mission accomplished. No traces left.” Chris announced only a few seconds after that exchange, and Miwa sighed in exasperation. Everyone in the group pulled out their cell phones to check. “Everyone say, ‘Thank you for your assistance, Agent Lo.’”

“That’s… impressive, Chris.” Aichi said. “Um. Th-Thank you for your—”

“You don’t actually have to say it. You’ll make me blush!” Chris shut his computer, stuffed it back into his briefcase, and stood. “I’ll be off then, if that’s all you needed. Call me if you need any more jobs done.”

He handed Aichi a business card, bowed, and headed out of the shop.

“That kid has a higher chance of passing my classes than I do.” Miwa shuddered. “The ones that are smart at a young age always get scary later in life. Just like—”

“Don’t say it.” Misaki grumbled. Scarily. 

“...okey.”

——— 

“Ren…” Asaka whined as she set her lunch box down on the table. “How could you…?”

“How could I what?” Ren asked with a tilt of his head. She held her phone out to him. “Huh. I didn’t do that.” 

“...you said we could keep that picture for ourselves…” Asaka mumbled, sitting down and staring dejectedly at the photo. 

“That’s odd.” Ren swiped open his own cell. After a moment he looked back up, casting the briefest of glances toward Aichi before grinning at Suiko. “Suiko, you silly goose, I knew it was a terrible idea to tell you my passcode. I suppose I should thank you, though, considering how much it blew up.”

“Thank?!” Aichi asked.

“Suiko knows your passcode?!” Asaka gasped.

“Can’t get anything past you, Ren.” Suiko said smugly, even though she had nothing to do with the posting of the photo. 

Ren turned his phone for Aichi to see. Sure enough, the photo had tons of likes; far more than there were people attending their school. Aichi scrolled through some of the comments. There were a few negative ones (there were always a few negative ones), and even more surprised ones, though most were positive. About a hundred people told Ren to ‘slay, queen!’. 

“It’s inspiring, isn’t it?” Ren smiled in that innocent-but-not-really way of his. “Maybe I'll post more things like this.” 

Asaka gave a half-sob.

“Oh stop pouting, Asaka. I’ll model whatever outfits you want me to later, ‘kay?” 

She immediately perked up.

Suiko scoffed. “I think she’d prefer seeing you without an—”

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Aichi stood and hurried out of the cafeteria. Both Ren and Suiko intently watched him go.

———

“It didn’t work at all.” Aichi moaned. 

“Completely backfired.” Miwa affirmed, adding another ‘slayyyy’ to the still-rising number of comments. 

“You have to try harder.” Kourin instructed. She was battling Misaki beside them, and winning. “Remember the whiteboard.” 

“Man Candy, Appearances, and Worshippers. It sounds like a messed up version of—”

“Spare me my sanity and don’t finish that sentence.” Misaki called a few cards, attacked, and took the lead. “Look, think about this step-by-step. Do the easiest step first.” After a beat of silence, she continued. “Take away his number one fan. Get him mad at Asaka, or at least make her feel that he is.”

“Ooh. Smart. See, this is why I want you to tutor me.”

“I couldn’t do that.” Aichi protested. “Asaka’s… fragile. She nearly broke down at lunch today.”

“Good. The process has already begun.” She guarded against two of Kourin’s attacks. “Aichi, Asaka’s the person who knows the most about Ren. If we crack her open, who knows what treasures we’ll find. ...She’s like a geode of secrets.” 

“I like the way you think.” Kourin said. “End of turn.” 

“I am all about strategizing.” Misaki smirked. “Stand and draw.” 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #i-only-gave-him-like-five-minutes-of-it-here-but-i-stand-firmly-in-the-corner-that-kid-chris-deserved-more-canon-screen-time-during-which-he-was-not-psyqualia-crazed-nor-possessed-by-link-joker-because-he-was-a-cool-child-with-smart-animal-deck-and-G-series-chris-was-great
> 
> thank you for coming to my ted talk


	11. Stand Up!! Shop Tournament!!! (!!!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi and friends take part in Card Capital's weekend shop tournament! It's a bit chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does the chapter title look like a real anime episode title yet? (!!!)
> 
> also side note that made me laugh - when my pal first read the beginning of this chapter she was bothered by not knowing what Ren was wearing (because apparently that's a big deal in this fic) so I had to add in a line for that
> 
> honestly tho, not wrong, it was needed

There were no prime opportunities for sabotage until Saturday, when the weekly shop tournament at Card Capital was held once again.

“Aichi.” Misaki greeted when he entered in the morning. “The sign-up sheet is on the counter waiting for you.”

“Ah, well…” He started, just as uncertain as he was every weekend, but the door sliding open again stopped him from finishing the thought. 

It was Kai. 

...with Ren hanging off his arm… wearing a fuzzy, girlish white sweater and electric violet jeans. 

“Good morning!” Ren sang, letting go of Kai, who stepped over to the counter to add his name to the list. 

“Oh. Hey.” Aichi stuttered. Misaki shot him a passive aggressive, _‘I didn’t know they were coming’_ type of glare. “Uh, Ren, are you here to join the… um…?” 

“Tournament?” Ren cheerfully finished for him. “No, no. I’m a bit too rusty for something like that. I’m only here to be supportive toward my boyfriend, heh!” 

Aichi wouldn’t call the plays he went up against before _rusty,_ but whatever.

Ren made a show out of looking over both shoulders, then leaning in close to Aichi to stage whisper, “I told Kai here he’d get a bit of a, say, fun reward if he wins this. Makes it much more interesting, hmm?”

Aichi felt himself turn bright pink. “I— W-What do you mean—”

Kai gave a tired sigh. “It’s a cardfight. He wants to cardfight the winner.”

“Boo! You’re spoiling the surprise!” Ren cried. “It is true, though. I’m hoping for a real challenge.” 

“You’re joining too, Aichi.” Kai more simply stated than asked. Then with a small smirk, he added, “If that’s the case, maybe I have a challenging match ahead of me as well. I’ve heard that you’re a strong opponent.”

Aichi’s blush wasn’t going away anytime soon, he figured, so he turned around and scribbled his name on the sheet in order to hide it. 

“Awesome!” Ren chirped, reattaching himself to Kai’s arm, and tugging him toward the back of the shop. “What do you say we check out the rest of the competition, Kai?”

“...sure.”

Aichi spun around to face Misaki as soon as the two were out of earshot. 

“Oh my god.” Misaki muttered, staring at the sheet. “You actually— He got you to finally do it. Why is Ren even here? I’m complaining, but not actually, because your name is on that paper and you put it there by your own accord.”

“He probably figures it doesn’t matter now that we all know he plays Vanguard.” Aichi’s expression turned solemn. “But nevermind that— I _have_ to win this, Misaki. I could fight _Kai._ I could get another chance to fight _Ren.”_

She looked straight into his eyes, a certain shine swirling within them, and for a moment... for an… an awkwardly long moment...

Aichi blinked. “...M-Misaki? Are you alright?”

She let out a small gasp and turned her gaze down to the register in front of her, as if snapping out of a trance. “Oh, I… Sorry. I zoned out, I guess. You— You _will_ win.” She said firmly, regaining her steely composure. “I’m sure of it.” 

———

Out of the eight people in the tournament, Aichi recognized three of the names as his classmates, plus Kamui. Of course, for his first match, he was randomly selected to be paired with one of the few strangers that entered. 

It was a girl, who couldn’t have been much older than Kamui, wielding a Gold Paladin deck. It should’ve been an easy match for Aichi, a veteran player who was already plenty familiar with Gold Paladin strategies, but with his jittery nerves and the kid’s pure skill, it was an even battle. 

Aichi ended up winning, making him the second person to finish his match. He shook hands with his opponent and glanced around the room. Kai was battling another of the strangers to his left, and Kamui was just about to finish off Shingo to his right. Naoki was pouting in the corner, presumably having lost his first fight. Aichi took a step in his direction, but a buzz in his pocket made him hesitate. 

It was a text from Asaka. Huh. 

_‘Have you seen Ren?’_ the message read. _‘He hasn’t been answering his phone all morning… I’m just a little worried.’_

Aichi reread the message a few times, then took a glance at the other end of the shop, where Ren was sitting. He was talking with the kid Aichi fought, pointing at some cards in her deck, making a few suggestions. Aichi hadn’t realized he was paying attention to their match. 

He considered his options.

 _“Take away his number one fan.”_ Misaki had told him. _“If we crack her open, who knows what treasures we’ll find.”_

Aichi sent his response. _‘Yeah! We’re hanging out together right now, actually.’_ It wasn’t a complete lie. 

The three dots indicating Asaka’s typing appeared and disappeared and reappeared a few times before she finally settled on sending, _‘oh.’_ And a minute later, _‘Does he not have his phone on him?’_

Aichi looked over again. Ren was showing the girl something on his phone.

 _‘I saw him using it earlier… maybe the battery died?’_ He sent. 

The dots came and went and came, before a simple _‘ok. thanks.’_ appeared on Aichi’s screen.

A wave of guilt fell over him. He had no idea if Ren was purposefully ignoring her or not. Still, he took advantage of that to make her feel worse. Could he have acted any kinder while still benefiting the plan? 

Aichi sighed. Forget the plan, he hated hurting people’s feelings. 

Kai and Kamui finished their matches at almost exactly the same time, both winners. As Shin came to the back of the shop to announce the end of the round, Ren hopped up and jaunted over to congratulate Kai on getting past his first fight. He aimed for a kiss to Kai’s cheek, but Kai turned his head to look at him, and.

...

Aichi scowed and averted his eyes. Forget hurting people’s feelings, he hated _Ren._

———

“You lost too?” Shingo asked during that two minute break they were given between rounds. “I was up against Kamui straight away. I didn’t stand a chance.” 

“Yeah…” Naoki frowned. “I was up against that guy.” He pointed to a blond boy standing near the counter, chatting with Misaki. “Think he said his name was… Joe King? He’s tough.” 

“Oh?” Shingo glanced at him for a second before doubling over in laughter. “N-Naoki, you can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” He gasped. “Have you met him before?” 

Shin called for the fighters to start getting ready. Kamui yelled, “Big bro Aichi! You’re up against me this time!” then dragged Aichi over to the nearest fight table. Mr. Joe King and Kai took the farther table. 

“...why are you dressed like that.” Kai asked his opponent, who was wearing a pair of goofy glasses with a fake nose and facial hair. 

Joe snorted, sucking some of his fake mustache into his nostril, causing him to laugh harder. “Shhhh, Kai. The mood was a bit too stiff today. I’m doing my job.”

“Miwa—”

“SHHH! They can’t know my true identity!” ‘Joe’ placed his starting Vanguard, still cracking up. Kai rolled his eyes as they began their match. 

“I’m not afraid to kick your butt, even if you are my big bro, Aichi!” Kamui said excitedly. “Now! Kamui the Great rides! And calls! And attacks!”

“You seem very enthusiastic today, Kamui. Guard.”

“I am! I don’t get to fight you often! And you’re a totally awesome battle partner! I attack!”

“I could say the same to you.” Aichi placed a card in his damage zone. “You know I’ll play against you whenever you’d like, right?” 

“Sure I do. But a tournament setting makes the matches all the more annihilating!”

“I-I don’t think that’s the word you were going for. Ex… Exhilarating?”

“That one works too! I pass it over to you, bro.” 

“Sure thing. I stand and draw…” 

——— 

“Gahhhh!” Kamui groaned at the end of the match. “You’re just too good, Aichi. Good game!”

“Good game is right.” Aichi initiated the required post-game handshake. “I would have lost, if not for that Heal Trigger near the end.” 

“I would have won, if not for that Heal Trigger near the end...!” Kamui wailed. 

Aichi looked to the next table over, where Kai and— was that Miwa?— were nearing the end of their fight as well. 

“...Got it! Critical Trigger! All effects to Overlord!”

“Ah. Damn it.” Miwa said, tossing two cards to his damage zone, ending the game. “Seriously thought I had you there for a second.” 

Kai scoffed, but it was more of a _friendly scoff,_ in the way that only Kai could manage. “You should’ve known better.” 

“Indeed I should’ve.” Miwa smiled. “It’s about time you got to fight Aichi, anyway.”

“Oh?” He shifted his attention from their fight table over to Aichi, who pointedly looked away when Kai made eye contact. 

Miwa whistled as he strode back over to his usual spot near the front counter. Ren caught him on his way, calling out, “It’s rare to see someone that close to beating Kai. Nice work, Kiwi.” 

“Oh please, that isn’t even close to my name.” He huffed, taking off his silly glasses and sliding them into his pocket. 

_“Joe King was actually Miwa?!”_ Naoki hissed. Shingo broke into a laughing fit. 

———


	12. Kai vs. Aichi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle of the shop tournament!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoahwhoahwhoah a two parter

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Shin declared. “The time has come for the final match of today’s tournament!” There were a few weak claps from around the room. “Our finalists today include one of our reigning champions here at Card Capital, Kai Toshiki!”

“Woo!” Ren cheered. 

“As well as a first timer here in the tournament, but a talented fighter nonetheless, Sendou Aichi!”

“Aichi! Kick his a— Mmph!” Miwa shouted, but was cut off by Misaki slapping her hand over his mouth. 

“Whenever you’re ready, take it away, boys!”

Kai raised his eyebrows at Aichi, who reciprocated with a blush and a nod. They flipped over their starting Vanguards in unison, shouting,

“Stand up, Vanguard!”

“Stand up, the Vanguard!”

——— 

The usual Aichi— easily embarrassed, blushy, way too polite for his own good— disappeared mere seconds after their match began. The boy became serious. Confident in his skills. Driven with a determination to win. 

Kai regretted not challenging him to a match when they first met. 

“Arise, my avatar!” Aichi placed the card on his Vanguard circle. “I ride, Blaster Blade!”

It was the card Kai saw when the two met at the mall all that time ago. It made sense why Aichi kept a copy in his wallet, if he considered it his avatar. He must have quite the strong imagination, Kai figured. A clear image of his units chasing victory. 

“Misaki. Misaki Misaki Misaki! Are you watching this?” Miwa whispered, frantically patting her on the arm as she adjusted a nearby box of card packs. “He’s smiling. Tell me I’m not insane.”

Misaki looked up and over to the fight tables. “I’d call that more of a sneer.”

“Kai can’t smile without looking sarcastic. It’s genuine. It’s gotta be. Is Aichi seeing this? Oh my God. Is Ren?”

She went back to the card packs. “By now Aichi’s too into the game to think of anything but power calculations.” 

“Ahaha! Ren’s face! _That_ smile looks more forced than anything Kai could put on.”

“Ren? Fake smile? Unbelievable.”

“Pft. Fine. Faker than usual.” Miwa narrowed his eyes. “You’re right though. No one can be that… I dunno, _grinny_ all the time. Bouncy.” 

“Hm. Speaking from experience?” 

He laughed.

“Burn everything in this world to ashes with your apocalyptic fire!” Kai yelled, brandishing his signature grade three. “I ride the Vanguard, Dragonic Overlord!”

Aichi grimaced as Kai activated his Vanguard’s counterblast. Kai recoiled when he managed to defend against the barrage of attacks. 

“Enter the fray, ruler of all knights! Ride! King of Knights, Alfred!” 

Kai let a few attacks through, earning himself a heal trigger and enough damage points to activate Overlord’s ability again during his next turn. There was no way Aichi had enough cards in his hand to guard against that a second time, so if he wasn’t able to finish it this turn…

“Perfect Guard.”

“A Stand Trigger! I attack one more time...!”

“Guard.” 

Aichi wilted and ended his turn. Kai finished the match, quickly clearing the smirk off his face as Aichi placed his last card in the damage zone. 

“We have our victor!” Shin patted Kai’s shoulder approvingly. Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped away. 

“Ah— Kai!” Aichi called before he could get too far. Kai only turned halfway around. “We… should have another fight sometime. Th-That was a fun match.” 

He hummed and continued walking. 

“No, no, no!” Ren hindered his path out of the shop. “Don’t forget my offer from earlier, Kai. You aren’t leaving until you fight me!” 

“Can’t we do that somewhere else?” Kai grumbled. 

“No way! That park bench of yours is way too stiff for a proper battle. Besides—” Ren’s eyes shined cruelly. “Don’t you think Aichi would want to see you fight again? He seemed _so_ very invested in your _tactics_ during that last match.” 

Aichi flicked his deck case shut, speaking with the same fierce tone. “Sorry. I have something I need to do. Maybe next time.” He hurried past them out of the shop. 

Ren’s gaze followed him as he stormed out. “Hm. Pity.”

“You are honestly just. An awful human being.” Miwa said, pushing away from the counter and heading for the door. “Have fun with your _boyfriend,_ Kai. I’m off to find someone _I_ actually _like.”_

Miwa left. Misaki called to Shin, tossed off her apron, and followed him.

Ren chuckled. “That was odd. Quite irresponsible of her to leave while on shift like that— Eh, Kai? Where are you going?” 

“The park bench.” Kai muttered. “Apparently you don’t like it there.” 

——— 

“Aichi.” Miwa panted once he finally caught up. Misaki wasn’t far behind him.

Aichi spun around, concerned. “O-Oh, jeez, are you alright?” 

“He’s fine. It wasn’t that long of a jog from the shop.” Misaki said.

“How are you in better shape than me?” Miwa asked, his breathing slowing down to normal. She glared at him in response. 

“Um.” Aichi stuttered. “Sorry if I made a scene or anything. I… may have gotten a little overheated. I was going to head home and—”

“What? Dude, no.” Miwa put his hands on his hips. “Listen, Ren’s a jerk, that’s been established. Don’t feel bad about losing in the tournament; being in the top two is a huge accomplishment for your first run, and you’ll get other chances!” A shake of his head. “And now you’re heading home, of all places? Nah, man. That’s not how it’s done.” 

“N-Not how what’s done..?” 

“You’ve always gotta go out and do something with your pals after a tournament. It’s only noon, and you’re already with them, so why not spend the day enjoying yourselves? It’s a simple tradition.”

“I haven’t heard that one before.” Misaki doubted. 

“Is it like how theater kids go to Denny’s after they perform?” Aichi had stars in his eyes. 

“Yeah, totally!” Miwa agreed, knowing next to nothing about American theater kid culture. “We could do anything, as long as it’s something fun. Such as…” He glanced at their surroundings and gasped. “Do you want to go grab something to eat? Like, a fun, greasy-grubby type of something. Fast food!”

“Fast food is fun?” Misaki said, always so skeptical. “There isn’t a fast food place anywhere near here.” 

“The fun comes from the journey, not the destination. Let’s go find a train to fast food!” 

“O-Okay!” Aichi followed as Miwa started off in the exact opposite direction of the train station.

“I’m missing work for this..?” Misaki complained, but trudged along beside them anyhow.

——— 

“I’m home!” Aichi called as he entered the house at six o’clock that evening, looking as if he’d just survived a particularly nasty bar fight.

He had a huge grin on his face, though, and that was the part his mother focused on. 

———


	13. Candy Canes and the Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aichi continues working at his plan to break Asaka, the Plastics put on a show at the school's annual talent show.

At lunch on Monday, Asaka seemed dejected, Ren came off as plain exasperated, and Suiko was the same as she always was.

Perfect.

———

“Are you coming to Card Capital today?” Naoki asked Aichi, a bit later that week. “Kourin said she’d stop by.” 

“Ah, sorry. I can’t today.” He replied, checking something on his phone. “The Plastics need me for Winter Talent Show practice. We’re doing this dance? Something about—”

“Jingle Bell Rock.” Naoki supplied. “Yeah, they did it last year too. You, uh. Good luck with that.” 

Aichi glanced up from the screen. “Is it something I need luck for…?”

“Yeah. Lots of it.” 

———

“The costume is a bit big on you… but it should work.” Ren said, staring Aichi down with the eyes of a predator. “Might have to roll the sleeves up a bit.” 

“Your costume seems awfully tight on you, Ren.” Suiko pointed out. 

“Oh, does it?” He did a little twirl in the short red and white dress. “I think it’s comfortably snug. What do you think of it, Asaka?”

“L-Lovely, Ren.” Asaka said stiffly. “...As you always are.” 

Ren narrowed his eyes at the unusual tone. “You flatter me.”

The actual dance was… something else. Aichi blushed his way through his introduction to the simple-yet-suggestive choreography, and found himself pondering how he could convince his mom and sister not to attend the school talent show.

———

“What are we in line for?” Aichi whispered to Miwa. It was the first week of December, and the entire student body had that excited, ‘it’s almost winter break’ buzz surrounding them. 

“Candy Cane Grams. For a few bucks you can buy a treat and send it to a classmate with a personalized note. It's a money grab for the Student Council.” Miwa told him. “I don’t know why you’re here, but I have to volunteer to hand some of them out to students. I need the extra credit.” 

“Oh.” Aichi replied. “I just followed you.” 

“Aichi! Hiya!” Ren sang as he made his way down the hallway. Miwa gagged and spun around before he was sucked into the conversation.

“Ren. H-Hiya. Are you here to buy a—” Aichi paused to reread the sign above the booth at the front of the line. “—Candy Cane Gram?”

“Hah, no. I don’t send those, I just receive them.” He smiled sweetly. “You’ll buy me one too, won’t you?”

At least Aichi had a reason to be in line now. 

Suiko called Ren’s name from behind them, and he hurried off to join her and Asaka. Asaka was looking a bit more chipper this week, which was good for her, but not good for Aichi.

...Aichi paused to reread the sign. A devious idea sprouted in the back of his mind. He ended up buying three candy canes to send to his ‘friends’.

Plus five more to send to his real friends in the Cardfight Club, because even if he was going through with this whole takedown plan and being kind of mean in his methods, he was still a nice person at heart who did care about and appreciate his friends.

...right?

———

“...and so, open your books to page three hundred and ninety-four—“

“Ho ho ho!” Santa bellowed, entering the classroom. Kourin hovered near the doorway, probably acting as Santa’s supervisor as another favor for the Student Council. “Candy Cane Gram delivery!”

The teacher waved for them to get on with it, and Santa excitedly began digging through his sack.

“Let’s start with one for Miss Luquier over here... And another for Sir Sendou Aichi.” Santa winked as he placed a candy cane on Aichi’s desk, and it was only then that Aichi realized it was Miwa in the costume. He let out a giggle as he read the note attached to the sweet— the note that Aichi himself had written a few days earlier.

“Four candy canes for Morikawa Katsumi. Woo! You go, Morikawa! Aaand—” Miwa checked his bag one last time. “None for Narumi Asaka. Bye.” 

“Wh—?” Asaka whimpered before leaning over to Aichi’s desk. “Who sent that?”

Aichi smirked. “Aww, it’s from Ren. It says, ‘Thanks for being such a great best friend.’” 

She piped out a choked laugh and snatched the note out of his hands. “What? No way. He sent you one but not me?” Another laugh. Or, sob? “I mean, no offense, but he doesn’t even like you that much. Remember that time at the mall, with the skirt? Aha, yeah. The only reason he bought that was to prove how much better it would look on him. Honestly, he was right.” 

Aichi blinked, oddly feeling mildly offended. Asaka gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. “I did not just— Oh my gosh. Forget I said that!”

She planted herself back at her own chair just as the teacher stepped back to the front of the room.

——— 

“Is that a new outfit?” Suiko asked at lunchtime the next day as Ren left the table to get something from the food window. “He picked it out well. Really brings out his hair.” 

“Hmph.” Asaka mumbled. “His hair isn’t even completely natural, you know. I mean, of course it’s naturally red, but those highlights? Totally fake.”

Aichi and Suiko stared at her.

“Asaka. Did something happen?” Suiko gently petted her arm. Asaka shrugged her off in horror.

“No! N-Nothing at all! You, um, didn’t hear that from me.”

Aichi took a satisfied bite of his PB&J. It seemed like the geode had cracked.

——— 

Soon came the Winter Talent Show, to which Aichi could not deter his mom from attending. At least his sister couldn’t come, since she still had class.

“I just can’t believe he’d send the two of you candy canes, but not me.” Asaka said as she painted on some eyeliner backstage.

“Could he have forgotten about you?” Aichi asked. None of this was a direct lie, he figured. The only real _lie_ came from him signing Ren’s name with the treats and not his own. Suiko was helping him put on his own share of stage makeup. “...Could there be something on his mind that caused him to slip up..?”

She hummed in thought. “He told me he had a fight with Tetsu a few days ago. And things are _not_ progressing smoothly with Kai.” Asaka dropped the pencil and tugged at her hair. “I didn’t mean to— _What is wrong with me?!”_

“Girls! And Aichi.” Ren called from around the corner. “One minute to stage time! How do I look?”

Asaka was too busy berating herself to respond. 

Suiko gracefully filled the role. “Lovely. As you always are.” 

It earned her a harsh slap on the arm.

——— 

The act before them included Naoki and Shingo rapping about how great Vanguard was. Aichi caught a glimpse of Miwa dying of laughter in the back corner, and Misaki, for once, was laughing with him.

“For our next act, we have Santa and his Helpers, performing Jingle Bell Rock.” 

“Asaka,” Ren whispered, just before the curtain rose. “Switch sides with Aichi.”

“W-What?!” She hissed back. “But! I’m always on your right! The whole dance will be backwards!”

“That was when there were three of us. Now the tallest ones have to be in the middle. _Switch.”_

They switched. 

During the actual dance, Aichi was red as his costume. Misaki was no longer cackling, only watching in shock. Miwa was laughing even harder and had to stuff his whole fist in his mouth to muffle the sound. Aichi found his mother in the crowd and shot her a bright fake smile, and she nodded at him, clearly confused. He wanted to cry.

Barely a minute in, Asaka kicked over the radio. Aichi wasn’t sure he _wouldn’t_ cry.

No one seemed completely sure what to do in the moment the music sputtered out. Figuring he had nothing left to lose, Aichi tried to help. 

“...what a bright time, it’s the right time!” He sang to fill the absence of the music.

Misaki was the first to join in, shouting, “...t-to rock the night away!”

Then Miwa. Then Ms. Sendou. Then the Plastics. “Jingle bell time is a swell time…”

Then the whole auditorium. “...to go riding in a one-horse sleigh!” 

The act continued haphazardly, fueled by the singing of the crowd. Once they finished, a round of applause filled the room. It probably wasn’t because of their dancing. 

Ren chuckled in a slightly sadistic manner as they headed backstage. “Could that have gone any worse? Christ, Asaka, be more careful.”

“I… will.”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffffft this chapter was all over the place. if you don't know of it already, do yourself a favor and search up the mean girls talent show scene on youtube! ;) it was too iconic not to include lol


	14. Revelations and Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi finally gets the dirt he needed from Asaka. Meanwhile, the Cardfight Club is still on the hunt for new members.

The next rumor to spread around school was how Sendou Aichi single-handedly saved the Plastics’ act at the Winter Talent Show, which was only a mild exaggeration. Being the subject of gossip, in a good sense, made Aichi feel like more than just the Plastics’ tag-along. It made him feel popular in his own right because of something he did, not because of who he was with. He wanted to say he despised the feeling it brought, but…

He couldn’t deny that there was a certain exhilaration to finally being noticed. 

——— 

At lunch, Ren was having a pleasant conversation with Suiko when Asaka excused herself and dragged Aichi with her to the girls’ bathroom. No one said anything to him. He figured they were used to Ren pulling the same stunt. 

“If you knew how mean he really was…” Asaka told him through misty eyes. “A while back, he told me I shouldn’t wear choker necklaces, because those were his thing.” She sniffled. “And then for my birthday, my family bought me this _beautiful_ expensive choker. And I had to pretend I didn’t like it because… Oh, it was so sad.”

“It sounds terrible.” Aichi sympathized. 

“Mhm. It was.” She fiddled with her hair. “And you know… he’s totally cheating on Kai. Every Thursday he _says_ he has exam prep, but really? He’s hooking up with Gaillard. _Olivier Gaillard,_ the French exchange student. Seriously? I’ve been by his side for years and he still turns to—”

She stopped when she noticed the look of surprise on Aichi's face. A visible wave of panic washed over her. “Oh, no. No, no, no, I’ve never— I’ve never told anyone because I am _such_ a good _friend,_ I can’t—”

“A-Asaka! Calm down, it’s alright.” Aichi put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. “I… promise I won’t tell anyone. The secret’s safe with me.”

She nodded, “Thank you, Aichi,” and pulled him into one of the tightest hugs he’d ever received.

——— 

Aichi broke his promise that Friday when he spilled everything he learned to Miwa and Misaki. They were silent for a moment once he finished telling the story.

“We have to tell Kai.” Miwa decided. “That’s a given. He… deserves to know, at least.”

“How can we tell him without outing ourselves or Aichi?” Misaki asked. “We can’t tell him we heard it from Asaka. And if we don’t tell him that, we don’t have any concrete evidence.”

Miwa bit his lip in that ‘you’ve got a point, but I’d rather not admit it’ way. 

“What if we… wait a week or two.” Aichi suggested. “Then it’s winter break, right? I could tell him I saw Ren with somebody else over vacation. Plus, that would be a long enough time for Asaka to not immediately think it was my fault.” 

“Enough time for you to stress about what you’ll say, too.” Miwa chuckled. “Alright, sure. If that’s what you guys think will work.”

Misaki smirked at him. “When did you get so good at plotting? That idea took you a whole three minutes to come up with.” 

“Oh, no. Am I good at it? I don’t want to be good at it. Thinking about this whole thing makes me feel dirty.” 

She patted his head. “There, there. Don’t worry. It’s a skill that’ll be useful later in life.”

Miwa laughed harder beside them. “We’re corrupting him. One day he’s going to go home and say a swear word, and his family’ll sue us.” 

“They would never.” Aichi argued. “My family’s all just as nice as me!”

“Uh, the old you, or the corrupted you?” Misaki said, causing them both to fall into giggles again. 

But Aichi frowned, because he was still nice, wasn’t he? He felt guilty about lying to Asaka… on many different occasions, and he… could feel a lot worse about Kai and Ren’s relationship being rocky. But he was doing everything for a good cause, right? And that meant he was still a good person. 

Or at least he liked to think of it that way.

——— 

The weird thing about Suzugamori Ren was how Aichi could intensely despise the guy, but still do everything he could to get Ren to like him. It was the same with Asaka. It seemed that the colder Ren acted toward her, the more she’d suck up to him and try to win back his favor. The only person who seemed completely immune to Ren’s charms, and the one he never seemed to shun no matter how far she stepped out of line, was Suiko. Aichi could understand why Asaka was so jealous of her, in that regard.

Aichi was also beginning to understand why everyone put up with Ren’s antics. 

Being with the Plastics was like being with royalty. Everyone always looked at them, looked _up_ to them. Aichi never bumped into anyone in the hallway when he was by Ren’s side; the sea of students just seemed to part as they walked past. Everyone seemed to know things about them, to talk about them behind their backs. Nothing negative, though, because they were scared of the consequences. 

Aichi had received four compliments on his appearance within the last week of school, and he’d even found a love note in his locker on Thursday. 

“Ugh, just throw it away.” Ren told him. “Those people are never serious.”

“It’s a kind sentiment, though… Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to—”

“Aichi. Buddy.” He smiled. “Throw it away.” 

So Aichi did.

——— 

Over break, Aichi felt possessed. Eighty percent of the time, he found a way to talk about Ren. The other twenty percent of the time he was praying for someone else to bring him up so he could talk about him some more.

“He’s not even that good-looking, if you really look at him.” Aichi said, adjusting his hair from his reflection in the glass doors of Card Capital. 

“I dunno.” Misaki was scribbling away on a clipboard as she took inventory. “Over half the student body disagrees with you on that one.” 

He could hear how much she really didn’t care about the conversation, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning on the counter and continuing. “I have a theory that if he dyed his hair white, he’d make the perfect abominable snowman. Or a werewolf.” 

“You’ve told me that one before.” She boredly noted. “Don’t you think you’re getting a little—”

“Aichi!” Naoki slung his arm around Aichi’s shoulders. “Wanna come train with us?”

“Oh! Ah, train for what?”

Shingo made his way over and adjusted his glasses. “The qualifiers for the Vanguard High School Tournament are starting soon. We need to make sure the club’s in top condition before they begin.”

“Gotta be sure we make it past the prelims!” Naoki shot him a grin and a thumbs up. “So? Let’s have a match!”

He dragged Aichi toward the tables in the back. 

“You know…” Shingo mentioned, raising a brow at Misaki. “Teams consist of five players, but it’d be great to have a substitute in case one of us can’t play…”

“You mean if Kourin has something pop up at the last minute?” Misaki said. “I’d ask Miwa for you, but you know his answer has always been no.”

“It doesn’t necessarily _have_ to be Miwa. We just need a cardfighter.”

“Who else do we know? Kamui’s still too young. Kai? Yeah, good luck with that.”

Shingo hummed. “Didn’t I hear you guys talking a while back about how a _certain someone—”_

Misaki dropped the clipboard in disgust. “If you ask _Ren_ to join our club, I’m quitting the team.” 

——— 

“Shingo threatened me.” Misaki said, sipping her coffee. She’d asked Miwa out to a cafe for this conversation, just to make him think it was extra serious. “He told me if we didn’t find a sixth member by the end of the month, he’d tell Aichi to go after Ren.”

“Whaaat?” Miwa took a drink of his own mug with an amused grin. “Ren would never agree to join.” 

The key was how he didn’t sound completely confident in that statement.

“I’m just not sure. Ren’s so unpredictable, he might actually consider it.” She sighed, staring down into her coffee. “If only we had someone who could fill the role sooner…”

Miwa snorted, finally cracking. “Okay, okay. I yield. I can’t stand your terrible acting for much longer.”

“My acting is fine!” Misaki defended. “So... you’ll join? Seems awfully easy, with how many times the guys have asked you.” 

“The guys aren’t the ones asking here. By the time you come at me, then I know it’s serious.”

“Yeah, well. I think we have a good shot at victory this year, with Kourin and Aichi.” Miwa opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. “I know, you want me to include myself, I was getting there. Naoki, Shingo, and… _I…_ aren’t anything to scoff at either. I agree that with you added to the mix, we’d make a very good team.”

“Careful, Misaki. Your inner mom friend is showing.” She lightly slapped his arm. “I’ll join, just until you find someone new, on one condition— three free card packs.” 

“That’s twelve dollars off my paycheck, miser. Deal, as long as I get any Oracle/Genesis cards you pull.”

“The boys will be worshipping you for this one.” He said, and reached over to shake her hand.

———

Naoki and Shingo were indeed excited when Misaki came in for work that afternoon with Miwa in tow. 

He pulled a triple rare Genesis card, and heaved a sigh as he slipped it over to Misaki.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Gaillard dirty hehe
> 
> also I swear the sixth member thing was necessary. Misaki's got high hopes, y'know. Hopefully they wont be crushed, y'know.


	15. A Cardfight and A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aichi has a talk with Kai and gets some snippets of insight about his relationship with Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOOoooOh halfway done!

Upon the end of winter break, Aichi found any excuse he could to talk with Kai. Even if he knew it wasn’t a good time to have _the_ talk with Kai, he still wanted to build up as much good will between them as he could so Kai would believe him without much evidence.

...that, and the fact that he still had a huge crush on the guy.

Aichi tapped him on the back during a particularly grueling Calculus lesson.

“I’m not really getting any of this.” He whispered, gesturing to his notebook. “Would you help me?”

Their teacher, with the worst timing imaginable, dropped Aichi’s latest test onto his desk. There was a large red ninety-eight circled at the top of the paper. 

“...seems like you’re getting it.” Kai said.

Aichi lowered his head to his desk once Kai turned back around. Maybe he needed an alternative prompt for communication.

——— 

That Saturday, Aichi steeled his nerves and paced around Card Capital. 

“Not joining in the fun today, Aichi?” Miwa asked as he signed up for the weekly shop matches. “Come on. We need practice for the qualifiers!”

“No… Today I was hoping I could—”

The doors opened. Kai entered. 

“Oh, Kai! Good morning.” Aichi squeaked. Kai nodded at him in greeting. Miwa ‘ohhh’ed and snuck away to meet up with the others in the back. 

“Before you sign up for today… would you mind if we talked about something?” He fiddled with his hands. “Like. Privately?”

Kai paused in what Aichi assumed was consideration before stepping out of the doorway and saying in monotone, “Lead the way.” 

Aichi nodded, took a deep breath, and walked out of the shop.

——— 

They silently made their way to the park. Once there, Aichi directed them to a nearby bench and sat down. “You have your deck on you, right? Can we cardfight?”

Kai sat beside him in a quiet acceptance.

Aichi didn’t switch over to his confident cardfighter persona during their match. As he rode Blaster Blade, he didn’t even declare the arrival of his avatar. Instead, he blurted, “Why do you like Ren?”

Aichi called a few more units and attacked in the time it took Kai to process the question and formulate an answer. “I… don’t know. We were close friends when we were younger.”

“So it’s because… he used to be nice?”

“I— No.” Kai began his turn, continuing to talk instead of announcing his moves. He figured Aichi could follow what he did without narration. “Ren’s… a complicated person. Just like anyone else. There’s good and bad to everyone. He’s just more closed off about it.”

“You two don’t seem to get along all that well anymore.” Aichi commented. It could’ve been a simple trick of the light, but his eyes seemed to hold a certain shine in them as he pressed further. “I don’t mean to pry, but… you used to be closer than just friends, didn’t you?”

Kai kept quiet for the rest of his turn. Aichi was worried he’d already pushed too far, but he spoke up again once Aichi rode to the next grade.

“...yeah. I don’t know what we were. I don’t know what we _are.”_

“What, um, happened? Between the two of you?” 

“Guard.”

“O-Oh.” Aichi stuttered. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his skull, but after blinking a few times, it faded away like nothing. “I, uh. F-For me personally, talking about things usually helps me get through them, so I thought…” 

Kai sighed. “We’ve always been complicated. Like you said, he used to be really nice. But then he… changed. _Something_ changed _him._ We were still… close… but it was different. 

“...And then… two years ago. It was late at night, we were on the phone, and he slipped up and told me he loved me. And I… didn't know how to handle that. So I hung up and didn’t talk to him all summer.”

Aichi almost dropped his cards. “I— Did he mean it?”

“I don’t know. Probably.”

“Did… did you…”

“I don’t know. Probably.” 

“But you never talked about it.”

“No.”

“And that all happened two years ago.”

Kai nodded. “Are you finished with your turn?”

“Oh. Yes.” Aichi said, glancing down at his units. “So… what about now?”

“What about now?” Kai rode Dragonic Overlord.

“Does any of the stuff from two years ago carry over? Why are you together… now?”

He went silent again as he called a few rear guards, made power calculations, and activated Overlord’s skill. Then, as he began his attack phase, he finally admitted, “I… don’t know what he’s thinking.” 

“Okay. No guard.” Aichi said. “But what are you thinking?”

“...”

“...Can I take a guess?”

“...”

“I heard— er, noticed. That you tend to take debts pretty seriously.”

His mind traced back to the mall, when Aichi fell and Kai had caught him, and Asaka speculated that Kai helped as a form of repayment. All because Aichi had loaned him a pencil.

Aichi had five damage already. He had to guard this one. Kai’s expression shifted slightly, though barely noticeable. 

“Do you feel like… like you owe Ren, or something, for ignoring him after he opened up to you? Is it guilt?”

Kai visibly stiffened. “I end my turn.”

“Kai.” Aichi said, softly but forcefully. His headache struck again. He ignored it. “Why do you like him?”

Kai placed his cards face down on the bench and turned the question around. “Why do you?” 

“I don’t. I really don’t. I stick by him because I feel like I should. Because I feel like it's easier.”

Aichi attacked, pulled a critical with his drive check, pushed Kai to five damage. He took a deep breath in time with his last attack. “I don’t think Ren feels that way anymore.”

“How can you even tell?”

Aichi didn’t mean to be as harsh as he sounded, but just as Kai flipped his sixth damage check, he blurted out, “Because he’s cheating on you.” 

Kai dropped the card— a Heal Trigger— nowhere near the damage zone. “He what?"

——— 

Aichi made his way to Card Capital for the second time that day, where— surprisingly— Misaki and Miwa were facing off in the shop tournament finals. He’d never seen Miwa take these battles seriously enough to make it to the end, nor had he ever witnessed Misaki herself signing up. 

“Hello there, Aichi!” Shin stood in Misaki’s usual station near the register. “You arrived just in time for the thrilling conclusion! Sorry you couldn’t be here for the earlier matches. Those were a fun sight as well.”

“No guard.” Miwa said with a smirk, and Misaki’s last attack finished the game.

“You had to have been able to guard that.” She said doubtfully.

He showed her his hand. “Nope. See? I just had a bunch of grade threes. Your powerhouses earlier left me with too thin of a defense. It’s your win, fair and square.”

She seemed genuinely surprised as Shin hurried over to confirm her victory and give his closing speech.

“Congrats, you two!” Aichi chirped as they joined him near the entrance. “It looked like quite the match!” 

They both stopped once they noticed him, but hurried over at double the speed a second later. “Aichi!”

“How’d it go?” Miwa questioned, clearly worried.

“Um. I learned a lot.” Aichi held something out to him. “He hurried off once we finished and forgot his… his deck.” 

_“Kai_ went somewhere without his deck?” Misaki asked.

“Not well, then.” Miwa took the cards and carefully slid them into an inner jacket pocket. “Thanks. I’ll head over to his place later. Check up on him.”

“Will you tell him I’m sorry?” Aichi requested. “I may have overstepped a bit, but I honestly just wanted to help, and I’m super sorry if I made him—”

“I’m sure you have nothing to apologize for.” He said with a consoling smile. “Hold off on apologizing until you see him later, if you’re that adamant about it. It means less if I convey the message.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Aichi agreed, though he really didn’t feel like he’d have the courage to speak with Kai again anytime soon.

——— 

Kai didn’t have a destination in mind. He didn’t have much of anything on his mind as he followed the city’s winding sidewalks. He couldn’t name any specific emotion he was feeling. His pocket felt empty without the familiar weight of his cards, but he’d been walking for far too long to turn around now. 

Mainly, his thoughts repeated what Aichi had told him. What he’d told Aichi.

He could hardly remember the last time he’d opened up that much; the last time he’d spoken about what he felt or thought that much in such detail. Hell, the last person he’d acted like that with— 

Kai recognized the road he was on now. The direction he was subconsciously headed in.

—it was Ren. Ren, with his shiny eyes and perfect words.

He frowned and turned around, not wanting to have this conversation in person, just in case those malicious eyes warped his mind again.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blergh. this serious stuff definitely ain't my strong suit
> 
> (tetsu voice) "a *~serious~* cardfight--"


End file.
